Amor Inesperado
by Darrinia
Summary: Hay veces que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, todo se desmorona y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar. Tal vez esas son las veces en las que realmente descubres quién te ama y quién no. Tal vez ese sea el momento para que Blaine descubra que su relación con Kurt está terminada y hay alguien más que le puede hacer feliz...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Os traigo un nuevo Seblaine... Últimamente mi lado Klainer está disminuyendo (si es que no ha desaparecido ya) y por eso surgen con fuerza mis lados Seblaine y Blam. En este caso, el fic estaría situado tras el capítulo 3 de la cuarta temporada (Makeover), es decir, justo después de que Blaine fuera elegido presidente de la clase.

Soy consciente de que el título puede recordar a otro Seblaine escrito por mí (Una noche inesperada) pero no tiene nada que ver.

**ADVERTENCIAS**

- La historia es** Seblaine**, no pidais Klaine (ni Blam, ni Kurtbastian...)

- Este fic es un poco **KurtHater** (no mucho), pido que si a alguien ese aspecto le puede ofender, no lea el fic (lo que me gustaría que pusieran esta advertencia en los fics BlaineHaters).

- Hay **violencia**, intentaré no ser muy gráfica o explícita con determinados temas, pero es imposible que no aparezcan escenas fuertes si trato este tema.

- **No es MPreg**, no me siento con "fuerza" para manejar tanto embarazo masculino XD.

- Es posible que haya** escenas de sexo** entre dos hombres (Ok, habrá al menos una) pero no va a ser tan hot como mis otros fics.

- Es un **fic MUY angustioso**. Ya sabéis que me gusta hacer sufrir a Blaine y... Bueno, esta vez puedo herir sensibilidades... El tema a tratar es delicado...

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AMOR INESPERADO<strong>_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Blaine se despierta esa mañana muy deprimido. La alarma de su móvil no deja de sonar pero él no tiene ganas ni de apagarla. Debería estar feliz, el día anterior había conseguido ser el presidente de la clase y había comenzado una amistad con Sam. Sin embargo, deseaba hablar con Kurt, ni siquiera había podido darle la buena noticia. Desde que su novio se fuera a Nueva York, apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con él. El castaño estaba haciendo su vida y se había olvidado de él, descuidándolo. Se sentía abandonado y, por mucho que Evans le dijera el día de antes que eran amigos, se sentía muy sólo.

Se levantó y apagó la alarma. Se duchó, se vistió, bajó a desayunar y se limpió los dientes, todo eso sin sonreír. Luego preparó su mochila. Junto a los libros, su cartera y su móvil, metió su portátil para hacer un trabajo en su hora libre, su ropa de deporte ya que quería boxear, un par de cambios de ropa (uno para después de hacer ejercicio y otro por si le tiraban un Slushie) la gomina, el gel y el champú para ducharse y una foto de Kurt para ponerla en su taquilla.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, tenían un viaje de negocios y llegaban esa misma tarde. Por eso no tuvo que despedirse de nadie antes de salir. Si era sincero, extrañaba a sus progenitores y deseaba que llegaran para contarles que había conseguido ser el presidente.

Iba paseando hasta el McKinley, escuchando música en su reproductor cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda. Quiso gritar pero le taparon la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo blanco que tenía un olor raro. Sintió como su cuerpo se iba quedando sin fuerza mientras el sueño se hacía más intenso. Sus párpados se cerraban incluso aunque él se esforzaba por no dormirse. No lo pudo evitar y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste la historia, aunque el prólogo pudo llevar a error... Espero que os aclare todo los siguientes capítulos (aunque este no)...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Siempre que escribo tengo clara una cosa, el que más va a sufrir es Blaine. Días de actualización... Intentaré que los jueves, pero no prometo nada... Ya sabes, cambio mucho... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BLAINE?<strong>_

Susan Anderson entraba en el instituto William McKinley. Los pasillos estaban desiertos porque los alumnos estaban en sus clases. Los tacones de la mujer sonaban a cada paso. Sabía hacia donde se debía dirigir, no era la primera vez que iba a allí. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró.

– Disculpe... Mr Schue. ¿Puedo hablar con los chicos? Querría saber si alguno tiene contacto con Blaine. Lleva diez días en Nueva York y no me ha llamado. Ni siquiera pidió permiso y me parece mal que pierda tantos días de clase. – La mujer explicó y Will asintió. Sin embargo, todos los allí presentes habían escuchado lo que había dicho, por lo que alguien se decidió a hablar, aunque tal vez no fue muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

– Blaine no está en Nueva York. Yo llegué ayer de allí. Pasé unos días allí y no ha estado con Kurt. Según me dijo, Blaine se había enfadado con él. – Finn anunció. Él acababa de volver de la ciudad de los rascacielos después de su ruptura con Rachel y sabía que no estaba en el apartamento de su hermanastro.

– Quiero que todos digáis cuando fue la última vez que hablasteis con Blaine, aunque fuera por teléfono. Finn, llama a Kurt y pregúntale. Por favor, tienes que ser discreto, no queremos asustarlo sin motivo. Señora Anderson, hable con el banco y pregunte si ha utilizado alguna tarjeta de crédito. Es posible que eso nos de alguna pista.

– Nosotros no lo vemos desde que fue nombrado presidente. Esa noche tuvimos una fiesta pero después ya no lo hemos visto. – Artie informó y todos los demás asintieron. Nadie sabía nada del líder de New Directions. Minutos después Hudson informaba que Kurt no había respondido a las llamadas de Anderson después de ser proclamado presidente y que después Hummel había intentado llamarlo dos veces pero no había respondido. Todo parecía indicar que la última vez que Blaine había sido visto por algún conocido había sido esa noche.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel llegaba a la estación de tren de Lima. El castaño había viajado a su ciudad natal con un nudo en el estómago y llorando casi todo el camino. Las noticias que le habían llegado no eran nada tranquilizadoras. Blaine estaba desaparecido, nadie lo había visto o había hablado con él en los últimos diez días. En cuanto el joven vio a su padre, corrió a abrazarse a él. A su lado, los señores Berry esperaban a su hija, a la que abrazaron con nerviosismo. Los recién llegados comenzaron a preguntar sobre las novedades de la situación pero no había ninguna. Todos se dirigieron directamente al coche y viajaron hacia la casa de la familia Anderson. Tal vez allí encontrarían respuestas.<p>

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Sam, Tina, Finn y Carole también estaban allí. Susan ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de los amigos de su hijo, simplemente estaba sentada, abrazando la chaqueta del uniforme que Blaine llevaba en Dalton. Su esposo, James, paseaba nervioso por el salón de la casa, con el teléfono móvil en la mano y comprobando constantemente que tenía cobertura. Cooper estaba sentado junto a su madre, acariciándola e intentando ser fuerte, aunque se notaba que estaba destrozado.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – Burt quiso saber mientras se acercaba a su esposa. Ésta fue la que respondió.

– Nada. La policía cree que se ha escapado. Faltan algunas cosas suyas. Su ordenador, algo de ropa y una foto. No sabemos qué foto es pero... Conozco a Blaine lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás haría eso. Ellos tampoco lo creen pero la policía insiste. No hay llamada pidiendo rescate y... Bueno, también han dicho que si no se ha escapado de casa es muy probable que no lo encuentren con vida.

– Imposible. – Kurt se negaba a creer que su novio se hubiera ido de casa sin avisar a nadie, dejando a todos preocupados.

El castaño subió a la habitación del menor y comenzó a revolver sus cosas. Puso toda la ropa del joven sobre la cama, sacó varios objetos y buscó entre sus cosas. Finn y Rachel lo miraban desde la puerta pero no se atrevían a interrumpirle. El timbre sonó y los tres bajaron rápidamente. Un agente entraba en la casa cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

– No tenemos ninguna pista. ¿Hay alguna novedad? – El policía quiso saber.

– Blaine no se ha escapado. Conozco a mi novio lo suficiente como para saber que si hubiera sido así, se habría llevado más cosas. Además, habría dicho algo para que no nos preocupáramos. En su habitación hay cosas muy importantes para él y de las que jamás se habría separado. La foto que se llevó... Es una mía en Nueva York, se la mandé hace días por Internet. Él la imprimió y la puso en su pared, me lo enseñó cuando hablamos por Skype. Si sólo hubiera podido coger una, sería la suya con su hermano y abuelo. – Hummel mostró la foto que él mismo había cogido de la pared. En ella, Blaine con cinco años estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de un hombre de unos 70 y, a su lado, Cooper sonreía con trece. Su voz temblaba pero necesitaba contarle al agente todo lo que sabía para que se olvidaran de la posible fuga y se centraran en buscarlo. – Falta ropa, pero no mucha. La que llevaría puesta, dos pantalones, dos camisas, una pajarita que no es su favorita, un pantalón y una camiseta de deporte y ropa interior. Lo que normalmente lleva al instituto cuando hace deporte. Suele llevar siempre un cambio por si le tiran un Slushie y otro cuando hace deporte para cambiarse. No se ha llevado sus partituras o su música, él no sabe vivir sin música. No se ha ido a ningún sitio voluntariamente. Se lo han llevado.

Todos los allí presentes miraron al joven, que al terminar su discurso empezó a llorar y fue a abrazar a su padre. El policía realizó una llamada para cambiar el estado de la búsqueda. Se avisaría a todas las comisarías y se comenzaría a investigar el posible secuestro del joven.

* * *

><p>Todos los miembros de New Directions y los graduados estaban en la sala del coro. Se había suspendido el musical ese año porque nadie se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, al menos, no hasta que Blaine apareciera. Kurt había asistido a la reunión por la insistencia de Rachel y Finn, que le habían convencido alegando que era un momento para estar en familia.<p>

En el aula todos los alumnos estaban sentados, con caras serias, algunos como Hummel o Tina con lágrimas en los ojos. Mr Schue estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con cariño. Era un momento muy difícil. En ese momento Ms Pillsbury entró. Todos la miraron atentamente y también pudieron ver que Carole y Burt estaban fuera. La mayor tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras que su esposo hasta se había quitado la gorra que llevaba habitualmente y la apretaba con fuerza en sus manos, Emma parecía a punto de llorar.

– Kurt... – La pelirroja apenas susurró. – ¿Puedes venir con nosotros? Tenemos algo muy importante que contarte.

– ¡No! – Sam se levantó. – Blaine es amigo de todos, todos queremos saber... ¡Tenemos derecho a saber!

– Es algo... Delicado. – La orientadora comentó.

– Sam tiene razón... ¡Hablamos de Blaine! ¡Es nuestro amigo! – Mike intervino, él necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

– ¿Kurt? – Carole se acercó. – Tú decides. Yo creo que es algo muy difícil y que tal vez deba contártelo antes a ti. Luego tú decides que información le das a ellos.

El castaño se levantó y los adultos lo acompañaron hasta el despacho de Ms Pillsbury. Los demás se quedaron fuera pero podían ver a través del cristal lo que pasaba dentro. Vieron como el ojiazul se derrumbaba en los brazos de su padre. Vieron a Mr Schue sujetarse con fuerza a la silla de su pareja para evitar caer. Vieron a Carole secarse nuevas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Vieron a Emma morderse el labio en un intento de reprimir su llanto. Vieron a la entrenadora Sylvester entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Vieron como la pelirroja le informaba a la recién llegada y vieron como Sue tiraba al suelo varias cosas intentando soltar su rabia. Todos los miembros y ex miembros de New Directions se quedaron congelados, esperando la peor de las noticias, el peor de los desenlaces...


	3. Capítulo 2: Empezar de cero

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por esta gran acogida... ¿Os gusta más que escriba Seblaine que Klaine o Blam? Porque al menos los comentarios me indican eso... Bueno, tengo comentarios que responder... Espero que disfrutéis de la historia...

**Olga Moreno,** muchas gracias. Blaine va a sufrir (me has leído en varios fics, sabes que siempre le hago sufrir). Le han hecho daño, es algo que no se puede evitar... No te preocupes, verás como las heridas de Blaine sanan una a una... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño... ¿Corto? Antes mis capítulos tenían entre 800-1000 palabras, ahora entre 1300 y 2000... El capítulo anterior está en las 1300 aproximadamente... Los he escrito mucho más cortos... Pero bueno, éste es más largo (1600)... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: EMPEZAR DE CERO<strong>_

Mr Schue estaba frente a todos sus alumnos de New Directions. Kurt le había pedido que se encargara él de informarles. Eran más que amigos, eran la familia de Blaine, por lo que tenían derecho a saberlo. El adulto estaba sentado y suspiró. Iba a ser la conversación más difícil de su vida, más incluso que cuando les tuvo que hablar de lo ocurrido con Karofsky. Todos lo miraban con miedo, no sabían lo que pasaba y temían lo que les contaría.

– ¡Vas a contarnos lo que ha pasado o vamos a estar aquí hasta el año que viene! – Santana gritó pero era más por su ansiedad que por otra cosa.

– Primero quiero decir que esto es muy delicado. Quiero que seáis fuertes, Blaine os va a necesitar así...

– ¡Blaine nos va a necesitar! ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo entonces? – Puck se levantó.

– Antes de ir con él, tenéis que saber. Por favor, siéntate y escucha.

Sue y Emma entraron en ese instante. Ellas se pusieron a ambos lados del profesor de español y cada una apoyó una mano en el hombro del mayor.

– Blaine ha sido retenido durante estos días por tres hombres que salieron hace poco de prisión. Pensaban que era más joven porque venía al instituto. Los tres tienen problemas y... Les gusta... Abusan de niños. Pensaron que Blaine era menor y... Bueno, os podéis imaginar. – Will no sabía que más decir. Todos se quedaron en shock. Marley se abrazó a Unique mientras lloraban, Tina se refugió en los brazos de Sam, Noah quería golpear a alguien, Brittany sujetó con fuerza la mano de Lopez... Todos estaban afectados.

– Físicamente Blaine se encuentra más o menos bien, a la espera de las últimas pruebas. Los asaltantes tenían controlada a la policía, en el momento en el que se denunciara su desaparición ellos se marcharían. Además, ha pasado horas abandonado en el almacén donde lo retenían. Va a tener secuelas, al menos psicológicas. – La pelirroja comentó.

– Tenemos que ir ahí. ¡Blaine nos necesita! – Sam se levantó y fue seguido por todos.

* * *

><p>En una sala de espera del hospital, la familia Anderson estaba acompañada por los Hummel-Hudson y todos los miembros de New Directions. Esperaban que el doctor les dejara pasar para visitar a Blaine. Todavía no lo habían visto y el ansia de todos se notaba mucho. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con un uniforme de policía y una mujer un poco más joven con una bata de médico se acercaron a ellos.<p>

– ¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson? – La doctora preguntó. Era rubia y llevaba unas gafas de montura gruesa negra.

– Soy su madre. – Susan se adelantó a todos.

– Blaine ha sufrido diversas violaciones y golpes. No hay nada que no pueda ser tratado en casa. Las pruebas no indican ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual aunque se las repetiremos más adelante para estar completamente seguros. Lo que más nos preocupa ahora es el aspecto psicológico. Va a estar bajo la supervisión de un especialista y probablemente acabe con algún tipo de tratamiento. En cuanto a nosotros puede irse a casa pero hay un problema. – La mujer comentó.

– ¿Cuál? – James, el señor Anderson, preguntó.

– Blaine no quiere ir a su casa. – El policía indicó. – Sabe que tardaron diez días en denunciar su desaparición. Eso ha hecho que él haya desarrollado una especie de amistad con sus secuestradores, a los que ve como las únicas personas que realmente se preocupan por él. Piensa que a nadie le preocupa y no quiere volver a su casa.

– ¡Eso es una estupidez! Yo soy su novio, lo amo y él lo sabe. – Kurt intervino, conmocionado por lo que le acababan de decir.

– No te estamos juzgando, ni a ti ni a nadie. Sólo os estamos mostrando su razonamiento. No tiene por qué ser correcto, simplemente es así como se siente. Cree que no lo queréis porque en diez días no os habéis preocupado por él mientras que sus secuestradores han estado con él. – La doctora explicó con paciencia.

– Es mi hijo, es mi pequeño. ¡Por supuesto que lo amo! – La señora Anderson estaba desolada.

– Ha comentado algo de una casa heredada... Quiere vivir allí. Tiene dieciocho años y es su decisión. Quiere que le traigáis las llaves para ir allí esta misma noche. – El policía comunicó.

– ¡No! – Cooper intervino. – Después de todo lo que ha pasado necesita el cuidado de su familia y amigos. No voy a consentir que se vaya solo a una casa que lleva diez años abandonada.

– Es su decisión. No podéis hacer nada que no sea aceptarla. – La médico comentó.

* * *

><p>Blaine atravesaba las puertas del McKinley por primera vez en muchos días. El día anterior lo habían encontrado en un almacén abandonado en las afueras de Lima. Se sentía solo, poco amado y abandonado. Creía que se había demostrado que a nadie le importaba. Diez días habían pasado para que su familia y amigos se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.<p>

Estaba agobiado. No soportaba el contacto físico, le recordaba a las caricias que le daban sus secuestradores. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla e intentó alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Todos a su alrededor le hacían daño. Sin embargo, sus agresores lo habían cuidado, algo que tal vez sus "amigos" jamás habían hecho.

Sue lo encontró en los pasillos y le pidió que entrara a su despacho. El menor obedeció temeroso. Entonces la mujer puso una caja frente a él.

– Eres mi nuevo capitán de las Cheerios. – La entrenadora sonrió y el moreno abrió la caja. Dentro había un uniforme masculino del equipo de animadores del McKinley. Ajustado y provocativo...

– No... no creo que sea buena idea. – El ojimiel no quería ni tocar la prenda.

– Yo creo que es la mejor de las ideas. Vas a ser el capitán y vas a liderar a las Cheerios. – Sylvester estaba muy segura.

– Yo... – Anderson suspiró, no quería contar lo que pasaba pero creía que era algo necesario. – No me siento a gusto con el contacto físico y tampoco creo que pueda llevar ropa tan ajustada.

La rubia miró al joven y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sin embargo, no iba a renunciar a su plan.

– Haremos algo. Mientras no te sientas cómodo, tus coreografías no implicarán que toques a nadie y en cuanto al uniforme... Puedes llevarlo aquí y cambiarte cuando salgas.

* * *

><p>La hora del club Glee y todos, incluidos los graduados, llegaron muy pronto a la sala del coro. Todos estaban impacientes porque sabían que Blaine estaba en el instituto y querían verlo. Incluso Sam, Artie, Brittany y Tina habían coincidido con él en alguna clase, aunque el moreno había sido muy distante con ellos. Se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar con su nuevo uniforme de las Cheerios.<p>

– Mr Shcue... ¿Puedo hablar? Tengo una noticia que dar. – El ojimiel miró al profesor.

– ¡Claro! Te escuchamos. – Will asintió y dejó que Anderson se colocara en el centro.

– Voy a ser rápido. Dejo el Glee Club.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Blaine salía del aula. Kurt corrió tras él, tenía la intención de hablar con él y hacerlo recapacitar. El castaño lo alcanzó en medio del pasillo y puso su mano en el brazo de su novio. Tardó menos de un segundo en arrepentirse del contacto. El moreno tembló y se dio la vuelta. La pareja se miró a los ojos, haciendo que el mayor percibiera todo el dolor del otro, aunque lo que más le preocupó era que notó el miedo. No podía ser que su novio, la persona a la que más amaba, le tuviera miedo.

– Blaine... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejas New Directions? ¿Qué piensas? Por favor... Necesito saberlo. – Hummel estaba desesperado y dejó caer una lágrima.

– ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito? – La voz del ojimiel era fría y llena de recor.

– ¡Pídemelo! Haré lo que sea por ayudarte. ¡Lo que sea! Te amo. – El más alto suplicaba.

– Necesito que te alejes de mí. Tú y todos. ¡Dejadme solo! – Anderson estaba alterado.

– No pienso dejarte solo. Eres mi novio y voy a estar a tu lado...

– ¡¿Como estos días de atrás?! Diez días, Kurt. ¡Diez días! Bueno, llevábamos dos días sin hablar ya, por lo que mejor digamos que fueron doce. Doce días sin saber nada de mí y no te importó.

– Yo...

– No intentes justificarte. Has hecho tu vida en Nueva York y tu estúpido novio ya no tiene cabida en ella. Será mejor que busques a alguien que pueda estar a tu lado y no a alguien a quien le preocupa algo tan insignificante como qué pajarita ponerse para un estúpido debate de instituto.

– No eres estúpido y no voy a buscar a otro. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado pero pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo.

El ojiazul intentó acercarse pero el más bajo dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a llorar. El castaño quería consolarlo, abrazarlo y alejar todo el dolor que sentía su pareja pero se dio cuenta de que el otro no le iba a dejar tocarlo.

– No lo entiendes. Kurt... Lo nuestro se ha acabado.

Esa frase dejó paralizado al mayor y no pudo responder nada mientras el moreno se alejaba. Pronto los brazos de Rachel lo rodearon, provocando que el llanto comenzara. Su relación había acabado y eso le dolía. Estaba muy enamorado de Blaine, aunque él no lo quisiera ver.

– Tranquilo Kurt. Pronto se le pasará el enfado y volverá a ti con un ramo de flores y pidiéndote perdón. – Berry susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda. El ojiazul deseó que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas. No quería que su relación con Blaine se acabara de esa manera tan triste.

– No te rindas, lucha por él. Demuéstrale que está equivocado. – Puck añadió y en ese momento Hummel fue consciente de que todos habían acudido en su ayuda en cuanto se había ido Anderson y que todos habían escuchado la conversación entre ellos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un apoyo Inesperado

**N/A:** Muchas gracias... ¡Seis comentarios! Creo que en Fanfiction nunca había tenido tantos en un capítulo, de verdad que os lo agradezco. Esto me hace querer seguir con la historia con más energías todavía por lo que estad atentos por si se "cuela" algún capítulo más... Ahora os dejo con un poquito de Seblaine, aunque de momento sólo como amigos...

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. De verdad que siento que hayas llorado pero ya está, ahora vamos a buscar el optimismo dentro de todo el sufrimiento. Espero que te guste. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Ese es el objetivo del fic, que se aleje de todos (en especial de Kurt) para que se acerque a Sebastian... Espero que te guste su acercamiento. Besos

**Aze. Klaine**, muchas gracias. Blaine sufrió mucho y está muy dolido y dañado, pero Sebastian va a estar ahí (ahora lo veréis). Me alegra que te gusten mis historias Seblaine, es la tercera que escribo y la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: UN APOYO INESPERADO<strong>_

Sebastian llegó a la sala de los Warblers cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el ensayo. Sabía que allí estarían el resto de seniors hablando sobre lo ocurrido con Blaine. Él no iba a mostrar que le interesaba saber si el ex alumno de Dalton estaba bien pero quería tener suerte y poder escuchar algo en las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

Cuando entró vio a Nick y Trent mirando constantemente sus teléfonos mientras charlaban de la clase de historia. Se sentó en otro sillón, apartado de ellos y sacó su propio móvil para jugar al Angry Birds. Eso sí, siempre pendiente de lo que allí ocurría.

Jeff entró sofocado, como si hubiera corrido y detrás de él, Thad y David. Los tres se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

– He hablado con Kurt... Bueno, él me ha pasado a una amiga suya porque él no podía hablar... Una tal Santana, no sé quién es... – El rubio contaba. Smythe sabía de quién hablaban, se había enfrentado a ella el año anterior. – Blaine está vivo y es lo único bueno que puedo decir.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Duval lo miró intrigado.

– Lo han violado, lo han agredido y está roto. Se ha ido de casa de sus padres, ha dejado New Directions y ha terminado su relación con Kurt. – Sterling siguió.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Nixon no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. Pero al final Blaine no está bien y eso es lo que importa. He intentado llamarlo, por lo que me han dicho sigue con su número de siempre, pero no me responde. Creo que tampoco confía en nosotros. – Jeff aclaró.

– ¿Os extraña? – Sebastian se atrevió a hablar por primera vez. – Diez días tardasteis en daros cuenta de que no estaba en casa... ¿Acaso os ha importado alguna vez?

– Pensamos que estaba muy ocupado con sus labores de presidente, nunca pensamos que le habría pasado algo malo. – David comentó.

– Todos teníais una excusa, algo muy oportuno. Mientras vosotros aliviáis vuestra culpa con esas excusas, él no tiene ninguna excusa con la que consolarse. Él sólo tiene el recuerdo de diez días en manos de esos monstruos que podrían haber sido menos si tan sólo una de las personas que se supone que lo quiere se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba. – El castaño sabía que estaba haciéndoles daño pero él no podía evitar ponerse en la piel de Blaine. No paraba de pensar que a él le podría haber pasado y que a él hubieran tardado más tiempo en extrañarlo.

– No sé por qué discutís por alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. – Hunter entró. – Somos Warblers y él es un miembro de la competencia. No nos debería importar. Si está triste es algo que nos puede beneficiar. Comencemos el ensayo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba conduciendo hacia su casa mientras escuchaba música. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando distinguió una figura que le resultaba familiar. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y se puso a su altura, disminuyendo la velocidad.<p>

– ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí? – El castaño preguntó. Blaine se volvió asustado pero se relajó al reconocerlo.

– A casa, vivo aquí cerca. – El moreno señaló hacia el frente. – ¿Y tú?

– Yo también vivo por aquí. ¿Te llevo?

– No, gracias. Ya casi he llegado.

Smythe aceleró y se abrió la puerta de acceso al jardín de una de las casas que estaban en la misma acera por la que paseaba el ojimiel. El coche entró en el terreno que daba acceso a la casa mientras Anderson seguía caminando.

Sebastian paró el coche frente a la puerta del garaje sin aparcarlo en su sitio habitual, tenía otras prioridades. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta y vio que el estudiante del McKinley acababa de pasar.

– ¡Blaine! – El castaño lo llamó. El moreno se volvió y lo miró intrigado. – Yo... Mis padres tienen una cena y... No quiero estar solo... Tal vez tú me harías el favor de...

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron. El más bajo sabía que el otro no temía estar solo pero que se preocupaba por él, que lo hacía por él. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa y se sintió extraño. Hacía días que no sonreía porque no tenía motivos para ello. Sin embargo, para el estudiante de Dalton esa sonrisa supuso la muestra de lo mal que estaba el otro. Esa supuesta felicidad no se reflejaba en esos ojos que estaban hasta más oscuros de lo habitual, reflejo del alma atormentada que estaba tras ellos.

– Podría hacerte ese gran favor, no veo por qué no. – El ojimiel respondió, intentando aparentar normalidad pero sin engañar al otro. Realmente era él quien necesitaba esa compañía.

– Vamos dentro.

* * *

><p>Sebastian hablaba de las cosas que pasaban en Dalton mientras Blaine simplemente lo escuchaba. El moreno no quería hablar de nada que tuviera algo que ver con el McKinley y mucho menos de lo pasado en los últimos días. Los dos estaban cenando tranquilamente, sin tocar temas polémicos. Sólo eran dos jóvenes intentando pasar un buen rato. Cuando estaban en el postre, el teléfono móvil del ojimiel sonó. El más bajo miró la pantalla y colgó sin responder.<p>

– ¿Quién es? – El castaño preguntó intrigado.

– Mi madre. Lleva todo el día llamándome y mandándome mensajes. – El estudiante del McKinley comentó.

– Entiendo que no hables con ella por todo lo que ha pasado pero está preocupada por ti. Tal vez deberías responder para que sepa que estás bien. – El ojiverde susurró.

– No sé si estoy preparado para perdonarla.

– No lo hagas, nadie te dice que la perdones. Pero sí puedes decirle que estás bien. No la escuches, no dejes que hable. Simplemente dile que estás bien y que estás en casa de un amigo. Con eso será suficiente. – El más alto señaló el teléfono con la mano y Anderson supo que debía hacerle caso.

El más bajo se levantó y se fue al salón para estar a solas. Buscó a su madre en la lista de llamadas perdidas y llamó. En menos de un segundo la voz de su madre sonó, angustiada y preocupada.

– ¿Blaine?

– Mamá, no digas nada. No quiero escuchar lo que sea que me tengas que decir. Te llamo para que no te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy cenando en casa de un amigo que vive cerca de la casa del abuelo. Mañana volveré a llamarte para decirte donde estoy pero no quiero que me digas nada. Si en algún momento estoy preparado para escucharte, yo mismo te lo diré. Hasta mañana.

El moreno colgó y se quedó unos segundos allí, mirando al vacío. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco duro con su familia pero se sentía tan abandonado que no podía volver a su vida anterior. Tal vez Sebastian representaba el cambio que necesitaba. Nuevas personas a su alrededor que tal vez lo valoren y amen más.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Sebastian estaban viendo una película en la televisión. El moreno estaba tumbado en un sillón y el castaño en otro. Sin embargo, antes de que acabara, el ojimiel se quedó dormido, producto del cansancio acumulado después de tantos días sin dormir. El más alto tenía dudas, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado le gustaría que se quedara a dormir pero por otro lado no quería despertarlo. Al final decidió que lo llevaría él en brazos.<p>

Pronto descubrió que eso no era tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo. El cuerpo del más bajo pesaba más de lo que pensaba, subir las escaleras fue casi imposible y le pareció increíble cuando por fin lo tumbó en la cama sin que se despertara. Decidió quitarle los zapatos pero le dejó la ropa. Lo tapó con una manta y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, se quedó mirándolo. Se veía que no tenía un sueño tranquilo pero él no podía hacer nada. Ojalá pudiera entrar en sus sueños y protegerlo de todo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba recogiendo todo cuando sus padres llegaron. El menor fue a reunirse con ellos. Su madre estaba quitándose el abrigo y su padre entraba al salón. Ella era rubia, con ojos verdes, muy parecida a su hijo y él estaba calvo, tenía los ojos azules y la misma sonrisa que su hijo.<p>

– Mamá, papá. ¿Qué tal la cena? – El menor se acercó a ellos.

– Muy bien, todo estaba delicioso y los señores Graham te mandan recuerdos. – Sandra informó.

– ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? – Joseph cuestionó.

– Tengo algo que contaros pero no os enfadéis hasta que os lo cuente todo. Un amigo se ha quedado a dormir.

– ¡Sebastian! Cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no puedes traer chicos a casa. Sabes que es una prohibición que tú mismo te ganaste al traer a tus ligues aquí. No puedo controlar lo que haces, no puedo prohibirte nada pero no voy a facilitarte las cosas. – La señora Smythe estaba enfadada.

– Lo sé mamá y creeme que sabía que os molestaría, más cuando lo conozcáis mañana y os deis cuenta de que es gay. Se quedó dormido y no quería despertarlo...

– Eso no es excusa. Pusimos esa norma porque era necesaria, no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. – El padre se mostró serio.

– Lo sé pero es un amigo que está pasando un momento difícil. Tal vez tú hayas oído hablar de él. Su nombre es Blaine Anderson.

Joseph se quedó mirando a su hijo. Claro que había escuchado ese nombre, esa misma mañana en el trabajo. Le habían entregado el informe del caso, sabía por lo que ese chico estaba pasando.

– No sabía que es amigo tuyo. – El mayor comentó.

– No lo es... No exactamente, es más bien un conocido. Pero lo vi tan solo que no pude evitar ayudarlo.

– Por mí como si es el mismísimo Príncipe de Inglaterra. Tus amigos no pueden dormir aquí salvo que nosotros los conozcamos y sepamos que no te vas a acostar con ellos. – La madre exclamó.

– Tranquila, Sandra. No va a acostarse con él. – El padre aclaró. – No puedo contarte nada porque es algo relacionado con mi trabajo pero mañana en el desayuno te darás cuenta tú misma. Ahora todos a dormir que es muy tarde.


	5. Capítulo 4: Seamos amigos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Este capítulo es un poco duro pero es una reacción normal a lo que Blaine ha pasado. Poco a poco esta historia se llenará de esperanza... Tendremos Seblaine del bueno... Por cierto, si leeis mis otros fics os habreis dado cuenta de que el espíritu navideño no es muy habitual en mí. Aun así, hoy sí que me acuerdo y os deseo feliz navidad, que paseis estos días con las personas que amais.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: SEAMOS AMIGOS<strong>_

Blaine se despertó algo aturdido y muy asustado. No sabía donde estaba, no conocía el lugar. Levantó la manta que lo cubría y suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos que estaba vestido. Se frotó la cara mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. No había problema, estaba en casa de Sebastian pero... Se sentó rápidamente y se abrazó las rodillas, él no había subido allí por lo que alguien lo había movido, lo había tocado. Empezó a notar dificultad para respirar, no se sentía cómodo. En ese momento el castaño entró y se quedó mirando la escena.

– ¿Estás bien?

El moreno dio un salto y rápidamente se levantó de la cama. Le costó normalizar su respiración mientras el ojiverde no se movía, simplemente lo observaba con cara preocupada.

– No quería asustarte, venía a despertarte para que bajaras a desayunar. Se te hará tarde. – El más alto decidió dejarlo a solas.

El ojimiel tardó unos segundos en relajarse y bajó a la cocina, todavía llevando la ropa del día anterior. Su pelo estaba alborotado y con sus rizos descontrolados pero eso ya no le importaba, no tenía nada que perder, ya no.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Blaine salió de la casa de los Smythe duchado y con su uniforme de los Cheerios puesto, algo que enloqueció a Sebastian porque no podía resistirse a la sensualidad que irradiaba. Pasaron por la vivienda del moreno para que recogiera un par de cosas que necesitaba. El castaño estaba entristecido, sabía que el lugar no estaba en condiciones de ser habitado si nadie había vivido allí durante casi ocho años. Los señores Anderson se habían preocupado de pagar las facturas de luz y agua durante esos años y al menos seguía teniendo suministro, pero no tenía calefacción, la mitad de los electrodomésticos eran demasiado antiguos y no funcionaban bien. Después de que el ojimiel recogiera un par de cosas, ambos salieron de allí y se subieron al coche.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine se bajó del coche de Sebastian y se despidió de él con la mano. El castaño lo había llevado al McKinley antes de ir a Dalton, por lo que había llegado un poco antes. Decidió ir a hablar con la señorita Pillsbury. La mujer le había dicho que quería que buscara cinco minutos al día para verla y hablar con ella. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine salía del despacho de la orientadora limpiándose las lágrimas. Ella se había mostrado preocupada por lo que había pasado y, aunque él había sido incapaz de contarle nada, le había hecho recordar cosas que deseaba olvidar. Cuando llegó a su taquilla vio a Tina que se acercaba a él. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarla cuando la chica tocó su brazo.<p>

– _¿Qué te has creído, niño bonito? ¿Crees que te vas a librar de nosotros? Te liberaremos cuando nosotros queramos y eso no será hasta que denuncien tu desaparición. – Un hombre con una máscara lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza mientras el moreno estaba desnudo sobre una cama cuyas sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre, vómito y semen._

– _Por favor... – El ojimiel está casi llorando._

– _Parece que no has aprendido la lección. Tal vez deba volver a enseñártela. – El mayor soltó al otro y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras el menor seguía suplicando._

– No, por favor...

– Blaine...

– Por favor...

– ¡Blaine!

El moreno abrió los ojos y vio a Tina y Brittany frente a él, muy preocupadas. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración pero no podía, simplemente le dolía todo el cuerpo. Los recuerdos de caricias no deseadas, de golpes dolorosos y de sexo no consentido lo habían paralizado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en las taquillas. No sabía como había llegado allí.

– ¿Está bien? – El ojimiel pudo reconocer la voz de Schuester mientras entraba en su campo de visión, colocándose entre sus dos amigas.

– No... No lo sé, yo sólo lo he tocado. – Cohen-Chang sollozó nerviosa.

– Blaine... ¿Puedes oírme? – Will preguntó. Anderson era consciente de que no podría responder por lo que movió ligeramente la cabeza para confirmar que había escuchado lo que le habían dicho. – ¿Puedes levantarte?

El menor suspiró e intentó hacer lo que le habían pedido. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que poco a poco sus piernas le respondían. La campana sonó y todos los alumnos se dispersaron, dispuestos a ir a clase. Sin embargo, Anderson seguía sin moverse.

– Te doy permiso para no ir a clase hoy. Intenta dar un paseo, busca algo que te distraiga, lo que sea. Te mereces un descanso de todo. ¿Puedo dejarte solo o quieres que me quede contigo? – El señor Schue le dijo a Blaine.

– Puedo... Sólo...

* * *

><p>Blaine salía del McKinley después de su ataque de pánico. No lo entendía, el día anterior había estado bien. Lo atribuía a los recuerdos removidos por su visita a la señorita Pillsbury. Necesitaba estar con alguien, necesitaba hablar, distraerse. Sacó su teléfono móvil y estuvo mirándolo durante un rato. Pasó uno a uno los contactos de su agenda.<p>

Artie

Brittany

Cooper

David

Finn

Jake

Jeff

Joe

Kitty

Kurt

Mamá

Marley

Mike

Mercedes

Nick

Papá

Puck

Quinn

Rachel

Ryder

Sam

Santana

Sebastian

Paró en ese nombre, no quiso seguir buscando a nadie. Todos le dolían porque todos le habían fallado. Todos menos él, porque de él no esperaba nada. Llevaban meses sin hablarse por lo que era el único que no podía extrañarlo. No lo dudó, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Está todo bien? – El castaño dijo nada más responder la llamada.

– Yo... Sí... Necesitaba hablar... Yo... – Blaine se sorprendió de lo afectada que sonaba su voz.

– Voy a buscarte, espérame en el parking del McKinley, te recojo allí.

* * *

><p>Blaine se subió rápidamente al coche de Sebastian en cuanto paró, sin siquiera dejar que el castaño se bajara. Se puso el cinturón y se agarró con fuerza al asiento.<p>

– Vámonos de aquí. – El moreno fijó su vista al frente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

El castaño aceleró, no sabía que más podía hacer para aliviar los temores del otro.

Decidió conducir hasta un lugar tranquilo pero muy iluminado. La naturaleza le daba un ambiente único y relajante. Un río cruzaba ese pequeño parque que en esa época del año no tenía flores pero que en primavera debía ser hermoso.

– ¿Te apetece bajar o prefieres que nos quedemos en el coche? También podemos ir a tu casa aunque deberíamos dejar el coche en algún sitio, no quiero que mis padres se enteren de que no estoy en clase. – El ojiverde preguntó y miró al otro.

– Parece un lugar agradable, podemos salir siempre que te quedes cerca pero... No me toques.

El más alto asintió y los dos salieron del vehículo. Caminaron por el borde del río durante un rato, sin decir nada. Acabaron sentándose en el césped, guardando cierta distancia. Después de un rato en silencio, Sebastian se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– No lo sé. Tina me tocó y yo... No pude evitar recordar y... – Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. – No... No me has preguntado por nada de lo que pasó mientras estuve... con ellos.

– No voy a presionarte. Si quieres contarme algo yo te escucharé y te apoyaré pero no te voy a preguntar nada. Tú me contarás lo que consideres cuando lo creas oportuno.

– Eres más amigo que muchos de mis amigos. – Blaine soltó una risita mientras centraba su atención en la hierba que estaba a su lado.

– Tengo un nuevo objetivo y ese es que sonrías así que... – Sebastian sonrió, sintiendo alivio al pensar que Blaine no estaría sólo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pacto

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. También aprovecho para desearos un feliz 2015 en el que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Como siempre, Blaine es la víctima y el que más sufre... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Este Sebastian es todo lo que necesita Blaine... Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: PACTO<strong>_

Blaine y Sebastian estaban en casa del castaño. Sus padres habían aceptado que el moreno pasara todo el tiempo que quisiera en la casa además de quedarse a dormir siempre que quisiera. El ojiverde estaba alegre ya que le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo y al otro no parecía importarle. Después de los problemas de esa mañana, estaba más tranquilo y relajado, aunque seguía sin conseguir que la felicidad llegara a su alma.

Como parecía costumbre entre ellos, el móvil del ojimiel sonó. Cuando vio quién era, rechazó la llamada de mal humor. El más alto se quedó mirándolo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Ya quedamos en que tranquilizarías a tu madre. Llámala, seguro que Schuester la ha avisado. – Smythe comentó.

– No es mi madre. – El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quién es? – Sebastian lo miró con un gesto de intriga.

– Kurt... Me ha llamado varias veces. Parece que no entiende que hemos terminado.

– Deja que yo hable con él.

El castaño alargó el brazo pidiendo que le diera el teléfono. Anderson dudó pero al final acabó haciendo lo que le pedía. El ojiverde salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba privacidad para hablar con Hummel. No le iba a gustar que fuera él quien respondiera pero no podía hacer nada más.

– _¿Blaine? ¡Por fin!_ – La voz del ex novio del moreno sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– No soy Blaine, soy Sebastian.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Blaine?_

– Tranquila, princesa. Yo estoy ayudando a Blaine. Nada más.

– _Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieras feliz por aprovechar la situación._ – Hummel sonó muy borde.

– En contra de lo que puedas pensar, no soy tan malo. Blaine necesita que alguien esté a su lado, alguien que no lo haya olvidado durante diez días. Me ha elegido a mí porque sabe que yo no tenía motivo para darme cuenta de que no estaba porque no hablábamos desde lo del Slushie.

– _Casi lo dejas ciego. No entiendo por qué está contigo ahora. Vas a aprovechar que hemos roto y que está vulnerable para conseguir lo que no tuviste hace un año._

– Blaine ahora no necesita eso. Puede que pienses otra cosa de mí pero no soy un ser insensible. Blaine necesita alguien que lo escuche y eso es lo que soy ahora para él. Voy a hacer lo mejor para él.

– _Yo soy lo mejor para él. Tiene que volver conmigo. Va venir a Nueva York, compartiremos apartamento y nos casaremos en siete años, adoptaremos dos niñas, chicas las dos, una asiática y otra africana, triunfaremos en Broadway. Tú no tienes cabida en su vida y yo soy la mejor opción._

– Tranquila, porcelana. Respeto eso. No voy a dañar a Blaine, intentaré que vuelva con su familia y amigos. También intentaré que vuelva contigo pero tienes que confiar en mí y darme espacio. Deja de llamarlo.

– _¿Vas a ayudarme a recuperar a Blaine?_ – La voz de Kurt sonaba sorprendida.

– Sí.

* * *

><p>Sebastian volvía a sentarse en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine. El castaño sonrió.<p>

– No te va a molestar más. Puedes estar tranquilo. – El ojiverde dijo.

– No sé que le habrás dicho pero realmente eso no importa ahora. – El moreno se encogió de hombros.

– Le he dicho que te deje en paz durante una temporada. – El más alto comentó.

– No voy a volver con él. No puedo mirarlo o pensar en él sin culparlo... Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba... Era mi novio, él debía preocuparse por mí pero ama más su nueva vida en Nueva York y su trabajo. – El ojimiel parecía enfadado.

– No voy a defenderlo pero no puedes culpar a todo el mundo de lo que pasó, sólo hay unos culpables. – Smythe razonó.

– El culpable soy yo, lo sé. – El más bajo suspiró cansado.

– ¿Qué? – Sebastian se levantó y se puso frente a Anderson porque no podía creer lo que ocurría. – Tú no eres el culpable. Eres la víctima. No vuelvas a pensar eso, por favor.

– ¿Por qué yo? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del estudiante del McKinley y el otro no sabía que hacer. No podía tocarlo porque sabía que le daban ataques de ansiedad pero no sabía que más hacer.

– Porque a veces las cosas pasan sin justificación, sin motivo. Tú no merecías lo que te pasó, no eres el culpable de nada. La culpa es de los monstruos que te secuestraron.

El llanto tardó en cesar mientras que el Warbler intentaba animarlo hablando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con esa situación. Encontró en las locuras de los estudiantes de Dalton una fuente de anécdotas que poco a poco distraían al otro. Se hizo tarde y finalmente el moreno se quedó en casa de su amigo a cenar y dormir. Esa vez Smythe se ofreció para ir a su casa a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando Sebastian entró en el lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que estaba allí pero sí era la primera que podía pararse a mirar las cosas. Esa casa necesitaba mucha limpieza, además de una mano de pintura, restaurar varios muebles y sustituir los electrodomésticos. Las cosas del ojimiel estaban en el salón, en cuatro maletas que ni siquiera había sido deshechas. El Warbler decidió recoger todo lo de su amigo, él no podía vivir allí, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba en Dalton, acababa de terminar su clase de álgebra y tenía una hora libre para comer. Estaba dirigiéndose a la cafetería cuando se encontró a dos adultos que conocía pero que no deberían estar en su academia. La sorpresa aumentó cuando ambos se acercaron a él.<p>

– Hola Sebastian, no sé si me recuerdas, soy William Schuester, el director de New Directions. – El adulto se presentó.

– Sé quién es y sé que ella es su pareja y la orientadora del McKinley. Lo que no sé es por qué habéis venido aquí. – El castaño comentó.

– Queremos hablar contigo en privado. ¿Hay algún lugar donde no nos vayan a molestar? – El moreno cuestionó.

– Vamos a la sala de los Warblers, estará vacía ahora.

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar, en el que no había nadie. El menor se sentó en un sillón y señaló otro justo enfrente de él para que se sentaran los adultos. Ellos asintieron mientras tomaban su posición.

– Supongo que queréis hablar de Blaine. – Smythe se echó hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo y cruzar sus piernas, con una pose indiferente.

– Sí. Estamos preocupados, no habla con nadie. Sus amigos no han podido acercarse a él sin obtener frialdad y está muy distante. Tampoco habla de lo sucedido, sus visitas a la psicóloga o conmigo no son muy productivas, no dice nada. – Emma informó.

– ¿Qué queréis de mí? – El estudiante cuestionó.

– Queremos que le hagas hablar de lo ocurrido. Si no quiere con los especialistas está bien pero tiene que contarlo, si lo reprime acabará explotando, como el día del ataque de pánico. – Pillsbury aclaró.

– ¿Me estáis pidiendo que lo presione para que me cuente cosas? No, no lo voy a hacer. – El Warbler se sorprendió. No se esperaba eso.

– No estamos hablando de lo que tú quieras o necesites. Hablamos de lo que Blaine necesita, de su bienestar. – El profesor comentó.

– Hablamos de que la única persona que está cerca de Blaine arriesgue la confianza que ha conseguido por nada. Si la cosa no sale bien dejará de verme y no me preocupa perderlo, no se puede perder lo que no se tiene. Me preocupa que vuelva a estar solo y no sepa a quién recurrir si vuelve tener un ataque de pánico o no tenga nadie que le diga que debe llamar todos los días a su madre para que ella sepa que está bien y no se preocupe. Yo conseguí eso y todo lo que hago es por él. Duerme en mi casa porque lo hemos convencido de que estará mejor bajo nuestra protección en vez de solo en su casa. Así, además de evitar que viva en una casa que llevaba abandonada años, nos aseguramos de que desayune y cene bien. Además sabemos que duerme aunque las pesadillas son frecuentes.

– Blaine necesita hablar de lo que pasó, necesita enfrentarse a sus miedos o será peor. – La pelirroja aclaró.

– Tenéis dos opciones, confiar en mí y hacer las cosas a mi manera o intentar vosotros hacer las cosas a vuestra manera. – El menor se levantó, dejando a los otros dos allí. No le interesaba hacer las cosas del modo en el que se las habían pedido. No permitiría que Anderson se encontrara otra vez solo si se daba cuenta de sus intenciones y le molestaba la situación.

* * *

><p>Blaine salía del McKinley y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el coche de Sebastian esperándolo. Sus amigos de New Directions, Schuester y Pillsbury lo vieron subir al vehículo. A pesar de que la felicidad no llegaba a su corazón, se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca del castaño. Algo cálido abrigaba su alma, de la misma forma que una bebida caliente te reconforta en los días de frío invierno. Podía ser que no fuera lo ideal pero él necesitaba que esa relación siguiera así, porque era lo único seguro que tenía en su vida.<p>

La sonrisa del ojiverde hizo que su corazón se acelerara, aunque no reconocía el sentimiento. Sabía que debía ser algo muy positivo porque con tanta oscuridad a su alrededor, se sentía incapaz de diferenciar la luz. Juntos se dirigieron a la casa del más alto, donde el más bajo se quedaría a dormir.

Ya no tenía que ir a la casa de su abuelo, tenía un lugar donde lo esperaban, lo ayudaban y le mostraban amor. Smythe estaba a su lado para no dejarlo caer y por eso tenía la esperanza de que pronto podría caminar solo, de que ganaría la batalla a sus miedos y sería feliz nuevamente... Junto a Sebastian, como amigo o quién sabía si algo más...


	7. Capítulo 6: Complicidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar la historia... Veremos cuanto tardan las críticas... Estoy desanimada, menos mal que tenía el capítulo escrito antes del último comentario que me ha llegado de otro fic porque realmente no habría sido capaz de terminarlo... Anyway, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: COMPLICIDAD<strong>_

El día de acción de gracias se acercaba y con él, las Sectionals que enfrentarían a New Directions y los Warblers. Sebastian estaba dividido entre ser un buen amigo y hacer lo que debía con Blaine o dejarse llevar por la presión de Hunter que quería aprovechar su cercanía con el moreno para evitar que compitiera con el Glee Club del McKinley. La parte competitiva del castaño quería retrasar un poco la conversación que tenía planeada. Sin embargo, días antes decidió que no podía esperar más. Ante todo era amigo de Anderson. Por eso cuando llegó al instituto público se bajó del coche en vez de esperarlo dentro como era su costumbre. Sabía de sobra que en ese momento todos los miembros del coro estaban reunidos para su ensayo de los martes. Faltaba poco más de una semana para la competición y, conociendo a Mr Schue, estarían con alguna estúpida tarea semanal en vez de dedicarse a ensayos para sus performance en el concurso. Cuando vio al ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que eso que empezaba a sentir no era una simple amistad. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en el que lo encontró caminando hacia la casa de su abuelo y no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados. Salvo mientras estaban en clase y dormían, el resto del tiempo estaban juntos, aunque no se tocaban.

– Hola. – El más bajo saludó a su amigo.

– Hola. Antes de irnos tenemos que hacer algo. Ven conmigo.

Blaine estaba intrigado pero no dijo nada y siguió a su amigo. Él llevaba tiempo pensando en las cosas que pasaban entre Sebastian y él y, aunque no estaba tan convencido de sus sentimientos, sabía que había algo que empezaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso le dolía porque era incapaz de tener una amistad normal. ¿Qué clase de amigos no se tocan? El moreno sintió un hormigueo en su mano, un deseo irrefrenable de sentir la piel del otro. Pero todo tipo de contacto le parecía un recordatorio de lo que vivió durante su secuestro. Todo menos uno... Tal vez era algo íntimo pero era lo único que se atrevía a hacer.

El ojimiel agarró la mano del castaño y entrelazó sus dedos. El ojimiel se detuvo y miró sus manos unidas y luego lo miró a él, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Te molesta? Sé que es algo íntimo pero no me atrevo a abrazarte o acariciarte porque... Bueno, eso me hacían... Ya sabes. Pero ésto no me lo hacían y es algo inocente. – El más bajo comentó un tanto avergonzado. Smythe sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano.

– No me lo esperaba, para ser sincero. Me encanta que confíes en mí así. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú quieras.

– Ellos no me tocaron las manos porque las tenía atadas a la cama. – Anderson miró al suelo. – No sé, es lo único que puedo hacer que no me recuerde a ellos.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Sebastian entraron en la sala del coro y todos los miembros del Glee Club y Mr Schue los miraron asombrados. Vieron que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y les parecía que era muy pronto. Pensaban que el castaño se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, el castaño habló.<p>

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de que Blaine vuelva a New Directions.

– ¡No! – El moreno se volvió a mirar a su amigo con enfado.

– Blaine, escucha. Sé que estás dolido pero también sé que la música forma parte de ti, sé que volverás a ser tú mismo pronto y que necesitas ser el líder del coro para tener más opciones de entrar a la universidad a estudiar algo relacionado con la música. Te han quitado mucho, no dejes que también se lleven tus sueños.

– No voy a volver a New Directions. ¡No!

El ojimiel salió corriendo de allí. Smythe iba a seguirlo cuando notó la mano del profesor sobre su hombro.

– Iré yo a hablar con él. – Will dijo antes de salir del aula.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue encontró a Blaine sentado en las escaleras exteriores del McKinley. Estaba exactamente en el lugar donde se había enfrentado a Karofsky. No era casualidad que hubiera elegido ese lugar, estaba allí buscando el valor que tenía en esa época para enfrentarse a sus temores.<p>

– Sé que lo estás pasando mal pero Sebastian sólo piensa en ti. Quiere lo mejor para ti. – El mayor se sentó junto a él.

– Lo sé pero... No entiendo por qué quiere que entre en New Directions. – El alumno se miraba las manos.

– Quiere que seas feliz y sabe que la música es importante para ti y que la necesitas en tu vida para alcanzar la felicidad. Intenta hacer lo mejor para ti. No puedes ser injusto con él. Si él fuera egoísta no te querría en el Glee Club, eres bueno y contigo, New Directions aumenta sus posibilidades en los Sectionals. Sin embargo, antepone tu felicidad a todo. – Will añadió.

– Hoy ha sido la primera vez que me he atrevido a tocarlo. – El ojimiel pasó sus manos por su pelo. – Tengo pánico al contacto físico. ¿Cómo podría estar en el coro? Sue ha adaptado las coreografías para que yo no tenga que tocar a nadie...

– Yo también podría hacer lo mismo. Con tu voz puedes ser de gran ayuda aunque no toques a nadie.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine volvió a la sala del coro junto a Mr Schue, todos estaban allí esperándolo. Sabía que tanto Sebastian como Will tenían razón y la música podría ayudarlo pero en esos momentos no podía compartir tiempo con personas que sentía que le habían fallado cuando más las necesitaba.<p>

– No voy a volver a New Directions. – El ojimiel anunció frente a todos. – Al menos, no en este momento. Puede que en un futuro sí, pero ahora no puedo.

Todos se sintieron desilusionados, pensaban que volverían a ser doce y podrían competir con los Warblers. Por su parte, Anderson extendió su mano, pidiéndole a Smythe que la agarrara. Para el Warbler, desapareció toda la incomodidad y la tristeza que le había producido la reacción de su amigo, dejando paso a la tranquilidad por estar al lado del chico que le había robado el corazón. Entrelazó de nuevo sus manos y ambos sonrieron, el moreno con un poco de timidez.

– Siento haberte presionado. – El ojiverde susurró para que sólo el otro pudiera escucharlo.

– Siento haberme enfadado, sólo estabas pensando en mi bien. – El ojimiel comentó.

– ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– Todavía no, pero espero que pronto.

Los dos amigos se despidieron de los miembros de New Directions y salieron al aparcamiento donde estaba el coche de Smythe. Pusieron rumbo a la casa de Sebastian donde pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, como todos los días.

* * *

><p>Los señores Smythe entraron a su casa y vieron a Blaine y Sebastian dormidos cada uno en sillón. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban colgando entre ellos, casi apoyadas en el suelo, entrelazadas. La televisión estaba emitiendo un reportaje sobre el cambio climático, algo que evidentemente ellos no habían visto.<p>

– Se ven tan bien juntos. – Sandra susurró mirando a su marido.

– No te ilusiones. Vienen momentos muy duros para Blaine y esta paz se irá pronto. – Joseph añadió en voz baja.

– Seguro que lo superarán juntos. – La mujer se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario de la entrada. Su esposo la imitó.

– Sólo te pido que seas cuidadosa, sé que te alegra pensar que Sebastian por fin ha encontrado un chico con el que sentar la cabeza. Sin embargo, Blaine tiene muchos problemas que solucionar y no creo que pase nada entre ellos hasta que supere sus miedos. – El hombre comentó.

– Están cogidos de la mano. – La señora Smythe señaló a los chicos. – No sé por qué no te alegra que tu hijo pueda tener una relación con Blaine, a mi él me parece amable, sencillo y con un gran corazón. Valora todo lo que Sebastian hace por él y lo quiere sin condiciones. No puedo pedir más.

– Han detenido a sus agresores. Ahora le queda lo peor. Mañana tendrá que ir a identificarlos, un duro paso para él porque se va a tener que enfrentar a ellos. Luego llegará el juicio, donde tendrá que testificar y estará obligado a dar todos los detalles que recuerde de esos diez días. Además, es muy posible que el abogado defensor lo presione para intentar encontrar alguna contradicción, hacer que dude de si ellos eran o no sus agresores o incluso, para intentar convencer al jurado de que se fugó con ellos y las relaciones fueron voluntarias. No va a ser fácil para él y, sinceramente, dudo de que Sebastian sea capaz de aguantar a su lado.

Sandra miró a su marido, en parte sabía que tenía razón pero ella prefería pensar que había educado a su hijo lo suficientemente bien como para que no evitara afrontar todas esas adversidades y que no se alejara de su amigo en unos momentos tan duros.


	8. Capítulo 7: Enfrentarse a tus pesadillas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar el capítulo. Aviso que lo que viene es intenso y triste pero es algo que Blaine debe hacer... Confiar en mí, todo pronto mejorará (aunque al principio va a ser un poco difícil)...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: ENFRENTARSE A TUS PESADILLAS<strong>_

Blaine entraba en la comisaría de la mano de Sebastian. El castaño había decidido no ir a clase al enterarse de que el moreno tenía que reconocer a sus agresores. Por suerte, los señores Smythe no se opusieron a eso. Cualquier apoyo era poco para el moreno, que tendría que afrontar un momento duro.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador y se identificaron. El policía los miró con seriedad y tecleó algo en su ordenador hasta imprimir las dos acreditaciones que les permitían entrar como visitantes. El ojiverde notó el nerviosismo de su amigo e intentó consolarlo apretando su mano con firmeza. Poco después otro agente se acercó a ellos y los dirigió a una sala donde se produciría el reconocimiento. El lugar estaba poco iluminado y tenía un gran cristal en una de las paredes, desde donde se veía una sala vacía. En la pared de enfrente al cristal había unas lineas negras sobre un fondo blanco que indicaban la altura. Había una mesa y varias sillas, todas orientadas hacia el cristal. El ojimiel sintió un escalofrío por la anticipación, sin embargo, la mano de su amigo le ayudaba.

– ¿Queréis algo para tomar? Un café, una infusión, un refresco... – El policía preguntó.

– Una tila, si puede ser. Estoy muy nervioso. – El estudiante del McKinley confesó.

– Yo quiero agua, gracias. – Smythe añadió. El guardia salió dejando a los dos menores solos. – Tranquilo Blaine. No pueden tocarte, no van a hacerte nada. Estamos en un lugar seguro. Tanto los policías como yo te protegemos.

– Lo sé pero... Quiero irme a casa. – Anderson susurró.

– Mírame. – El Warbler pidió. Su amigo obedeció. – Cuando acabemos con ésto iremos a casa y haremos lo que quieras, te lo prometo. Sólo tienes que decirle a la policía quienes son los que te secuestraron. Piensa que sólo así podrás evitar que se lo hagan a otros.

El moreno asintió aunque sin estar muy convencido. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero eso no lo convertía en algo menos doloroso. Minutos después entró el agente con las bebidas que le habían pedido y las dejó sobre la mesa. Tras él entró un hombre que ellos no conocían.

– Buenos días. Soy el agente Parker. Soy el encargado de su caso. Hemos arrestado a tres sospechosos y necesito que los identifiques. Para eso vas a ver a quince personas en tres grupos de cinco. Entre esos quince estarán ellos. Si reconoces a alguno debes indicarnos cuál es. Cada uno sujetará una cartulina con un número. Sólo debes decirnos qué números te retuvieron. ¿Lo has entendido? – El ojimiel tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta pero aun así se sintió incapaz de responder por lo que asintió. – Siento tener que decirte que no puede acompañarte nadie porque puede ser causa de invalidar la identificación. Debes hacerlo tú solo.

Anderson se volvió para mirar a Sebastian que seguía apretando su mano, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a su amigo a su lado, su apoyo era lo único que evitaba que se derrumbara.

– Blaine, escúchame. – El castaño se puso frente al otro y agarró sus dos manos. Era todo el contacto que tenía permitido y lo aprovechó. – Puedes hacerlo. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta, esperándote. No me voy de aquí sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? – El más bajo asintió. – Eres fuerte, no dejes que te hundan. Ellos irán a la cárcel y tú serás feliz.

Smythe tuvo que contener sus deseos de besar la frente de su amigo pero era algo que no tenía permitido. No quería causarle más daño del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería alejarse pero tuvo que salir.

Anderson se tomó el primer sorbo de su tila antes de que entraran los primeros hombres. Todos se colocaron en fila con su espalda en la pared donde estaban las medidas. El agente pidió a través de un micrófono que se volvieran, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha antes de que otra vez se pusieran de frente.

– No es ninguno de ellos. – Susurró Blaine nervioso.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Quiso saber Parker.

– Llevo soñando con sus caras veintisiete noches. Estoy más que seguro. – Esa vez la voz sí sonó firme. El agente asintió e hizo pasar a los siguientes cinco.

Otros cinco hombres sustituyeron a los anteriores e hicieron los mismos movimientos. Sin embargo, el menor no movió ni un sólo músculo. Parecía incluso que no respiraba.

– ¿Blaine? – El agente miró al ojimiel que tenía la mirada fija en uno de los extremos de la fila de hombres. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió volver a intentarlo. – ¿Blaine?

– El seis y el siete. – Apenas fue audible.

– No te he entendido.

– El seis y el siete. Son Josh y Fred. O al menos así se llamaban entre ellos. ¿Puede entrar Sebastian ya? – La voz del joven mostraba que estaba muy afectado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, le costaba respirar y estaba temblando.

– Aguanta un poco más, falta uno. Ahora entrarán los que quedan, identificas al tercero y podrás irte de aquí. – Lo animó el policía.

Otros cinco hombres entraron e imitaron a todos los anteriores. Apenas uno de ellos estuvo en el campo de visión del estudiante del McKinley, éste lo reconoció. Ese era el peor de los tres, el que más daño le había hecho, el que más lo había llevado al límite...

– _Lo estás ahogando. – Uno de los atacantes intentó apartar a su compañero del estudiante._

– _Sólo estamos jugando un poco, ¿verdad niño bonito? – El hombre tenía sus manos en el cuello del menor, que tenía marcas por la presión ejercida por los dedos del adulto mientras abusaba de él. El menor apenas podía respirar, sólo quería morir para que acabara su tortura._

– ¿Blaine? – Parker intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero sin tocarlo.

– Doce...

Anderson no pudo hablar nada más, el llanto se apoderó de él. Elevó sus piernas para apoyarlas en el asiento, se abrazó a sí mismo y empezó a temblar mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas le impedían respirar con normalidad y pronto comenzó a hipar. El agente hizo que Sebastian entrara para consolarlo ya que los tres agresores habían sido identificados. Sin embargo, el castaño no sabía que hacer. No podía abrazarlo, no podía tocarlo.

– Blaine, estoy aquí. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Sácame de aquí, por favor. – El moreno pidió.

– ¿Podemos irnos? – Quiso saber el Warbler.

– Sí, aquí ya o tenéis nada que hacer. – El agente confirmó. Entendía el sufrimiento del joven y sólo quería lo mejor para él.

– Vamos Blaine. – Smythe estiró el brazo para que el otro tomara su mano. El ojimiel usó su ayuda para levantarse pero una vez estuvo sobre sus pies se abrazó a su amigo, necesitado de consuelo por el miedo y el dolor que tenía. El alumno de Dalton no protestó. Se dedicó a envolverlo entre sus brazos e intentar tranquilizarlo mientras susurraba. – Ya pasó todo, ahora todo estará bien. Ya has hecho algo difícil, sólo te queda la declaración en el juicio y todo habrá pasado. Ellos irán a la cárcel y tú volverás a tu vida normal. Yo estoy contigo para protegerte, no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se había levantado de la cama. Aun era de noche pero tenía sed, por lo que bajó a beber un poco de agua. Todo estaba tranquilo y en calma porque era muy tarde. Las luces del exterior iluminaban las desiertas calles mientras que él tenía la luz del pasillo para iluminar la cocina. Por eso el grito que escuchó desde la habitación de Blaine lo alertó. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en sueños. Era muy común que mostrara reacciones físicas a sus pesadillas. Lo había visto hasta llorar.<p>

Subió las escaleras haciendo ruido, si se había despertado no quería asustarle. Entró a la habitación y vio que el moreno estaba dormido abrazado fuertemente a la almohada. Tenía un gesto de pánico en su rostro y temblaba.

– Blaine... – El ojiverde susurró y se acercó a la cama. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió tocarlo suavemente para que se despertara. – Blaine...

El más bajo se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Su respiración tardó en normalizarse mientras miraba a su amigo que esperaba sin decir nada.

– Lo siento, estaba teniendo... – Se intentó disculpar pero fue interrumpido.

– Una pesadilla, lo noté. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

– ¿Puedes...? – El estudiante del McKinley bajó la mirada, se avergonzaba de lo que quería pedir.

– ¿Qué? – El Warbler lo invitó a hablar.

– Abrazarme hasta que me vuelva a dormir. – La voz de Anderson fue sólo un susurro.

Smythe se tumbó en la cama, encima de la colcha y pasó su brazo por el costado de su amigo, quedando los dos frente a frente. Blaine cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Tardó un poco en conseguirlo, pero estar con Sebastian lo ayudaba mucho. Abrió los ojos y vio que el castaño se había dormido. No se sentía muy cómodo durmiendo con alguien por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido por lo que se levantó sin despertar a su amigo y se fue a la habitación del ojiverde.

Una vez se encontró en la cama, aspiró el olor del Warbler, lo que le ayudó a relajarse y dormir tranquilamente, en un lugar seguro, un lugar que le pertenecía a Smythe.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sectionals

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Sé que es triste pero quiero que veais la parte optimista, se puede tocar fondo y eso sólo sirve para tomar impulso y volar más alto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: SECTIONALS<strong>_

Blaine decidió acompañar a Sebastian para ver la competición de coros. New Directions se enfrentaba a los Warblers en los Sectionals ese año. El moreno deseaba ver un buen espectáculo. Decidió vestirse elegante ya que después sería la cena de acción de gracias y la pasaría con la familia Smythe, por lo que quería estar a la altura. Había elegido un traje de chaqueta en color granate con una camisa negra y una pajarita en varios colores.

Durante el viaje al auditorio del McKinley, el castaño seguía intentando convencerlo de que participara en la competencia. Sabía que se arrepentiría si no se subía a ese escenario. Sin embargo, el ojimiel no cambiaba de opinión, por mucho que en ese momento pudiera tener más contacto con su amigo, no creía que pudiera tenerlo con otras personas.

Se bajaron del coche y se agarraron de la mano. Cualquiera que los viera y no conociera su historia, pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados que paseaban juntos. Tal vez ese pensamiento no era del todo equivocado ya que el ojiverde sí tenía sentimientos muy intensos por ese adorable joven que lo acompañaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y realmente pensó que esa sensación jamás volvería. Se había jurado a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar pero ahí estaba él, con su corazón latiendo por ver a Anderson sonreír.

Tuvieron que separarse porque Sebastian debía acudir a reunirse con los Warblers mientras que Blaine iría a su asiento. De camino allí pasó frente al despacho de Mr Schue y escuchó una conversación que no debía, pero que le dejó con ganas de intervenir.

– No puede ser que ahora Marley no pueda salir al escenario sola. Jamás había tenido este tipo de problema, siempre tenía a Santana, Kurt o Mercedes listos para cuando Rachel fallara o mostrara debilidad. ¿Ahora nadie quiere el solo? Marley tiene miedo escénico porque es su primera competencia, Unique no quiere si no tiene un gran número musical que no podemos hacer porque no hay tiempo para ensayarlo, Tina decide sacar su orgullo hoy y dice que si no la quise en su momento, ahora no la voy a utilizar como segunda opción, Brittany y Kitty no tienen calidad suficiente para enfrentar una canción así y los chicos... Ninguno tiene nada preparado. – Will parecía derrotado.

– Tal vez podríamos hacer tres números grupales de los que hemos preparado estas semanas. – Finn sugirió, también preocupado por la situación.

– No será suficiente, los Warblers son una gran competencia. – El profesor aclaró.

– ¿Y si canto yo? – Anderson no sabía por qué se había ofrecido pero algo en su corazón dolía al pensar en el posible fracaso de New Directions. Una cosa era que los Warblers ganaran porque eran buenos y otra era que el club del McKinley no pudiera plantar cara. Los dos mayores se quedaron mirando al más bajo, que estaba en la puerta, devolviéndoles la mirada con algo de timidez.

– Blaine... No quiero que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – Schue quiso saber.

– No estoy seguro pero... Tampoco quiero abandonar a mis amigos cuando me necesitan. Sé que me arrepentiría si no lo hiciera. – El ojimiel miraba a los otros que le dedicaron una sonrisa cálida.

– Ve a la sala del Glee Club, todos están allí preparándose. Le pedimos a Billy que se uniera al club para llegar a doce. Creo que su ropa te valdrá, aunque habrá que hacer algo con el largo del pantalón. Seguro que las chicas ayudan con eso. También tendrás que aprenderte la coreografía de la otra canción, habla con Jake y Mike, ellos te ayudarán. – Will instruyó.

– ¿La coreografía tiene contacto? – Por primera vez, el menor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Veremos como lo evitamos, no te preocupes... – Anderson iba a salir de allí cuando el profesor lo detuvo. – Y Blaine... – El aludido se dio media vuelta. – Bienvenido de nuevo, estoy seguro que todos se alegrarán de tenerte otra vez con nosotros.

* * *

><p>A Blaine le temblaban las piernas cuando entró en la sala del Glee Club, donde sus amigos estaban preparándose para la competencia. No sólo estaban los miembros de New Directions actuales, también estaban todos los graduados excepto Finn, que se había convertido en el ayudante de Mr Schue. Las risas y conversaciones animadas cesaron cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente lo miraban sin saber como interpretar su que estuviera allí.<p>

Tanto Hudson como Finn entraron unos segundos después con una sonrisa. Vieron la escena y sabían que el ojimiel no se había atrevido a hablar.

– Todo solucionado, Marley, no vas a tener que cantar el solo. Blaine... ¿Qué canción quieres interpretar? – El profesor lo miró intrigado mientras todos los presentes no ocultaron su sorpresa.

– No lo había pensado. Algo que ya haya ensayado será mejor... ¿Cough Syrup?

– Es perfecto, será el cierre a nuestra actuación. Sé que lo harás genial. Los demás os quedareis en las escaleras. Mike, Jake, necesito que le enseñéis la coreografía del primer número... ¡A trabajar!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a mostrarle al recién llegado los pasos. Santana y Brittany se unieron al grupo para ayudarlos con la coreografía pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que cada contacto era una pesadilla para Blaine. Nadie allí quería que lo pasara mal por lo que buscaron alternativas. Tina se ofreció a ser su pareja de baile y pronto empezaron a hacer los pasos sin el más mínimo contacto, alentados por todos los allí presentes.

Kurt estaba feliz por ver que poco a poco la sonrisa volvía a su exnovio. No era el mismo de antes y tal vez nunca llegase a serlo, pero poco a poco encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Anderson evitaba mirarlo a los ojos pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

Billy llegó con otra ropa y le pasó el vestuario de New Directions para esa competición. El joven agradeció el gesto antes de ir a los baños para ponerse el mismo pantalón y camisa que sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba con el resto de Warbler haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para sus cuerdas vocales. Alguien golpeó la puerta y Trent abrió. Frente a ellos estaba Sam vestido con pantalones y camisa negra y una corbata dorada.<p>

– ¿Blaine está bien? – El castaño se abrió paso hasta el rubio. No se le ocurría otro motivo para esa visita.

– Sí, pero... Necesitamos tu ayuda con una cosa. – Evans comentó y el otro asintió.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la sala del Glee Club. La sonrisa de Smythe aumentó cuando vio a Blaine vestido de la misma forma que Sam.

– Así que... ¿Vas a subirte al escenario? – Sebastian quiso saber con un tono que estaba entre satisfactorio y jocoso.

– No me lo recuerdes o me dará un ataque de pánico. – El moreno pidió cerrando los ojos.

– Me gustaría animarte y quitarte el miedo pero, si llegas a ser consciente de lo bueno que eres los Warblers lo tendremos muy difícil. – El estudiante de Dalton tenía la sonrisa de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

– Necesitamos coserle el bajo del pantalón pero es posible que las chicas lo toquen, por muy cuidadosas que sean. – Kurt informó, cortando lo que él consideraba un claro coqueteo del "suricato".

– Está bien. – La sonrisa de Smythe no titubeó a pesar de la mirada del otro castaño. Se puso frente a su amigo y le agarró las manos con dulzura. – Blaine, sé que no te gusta pero no te va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Respira con tranquilidad y mírame a mí. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. ¿Estás listo?

Anderson asintió y comenzó a respirar al ritmo que le marcaba su amigo mientras Tina y Marley estaban de rodillas a su lado, cosiendo con todo el cuidado que podían el pantalón para que no se lo pisara. El trabajo no tenía que ser perfecto, sólo debía aguantar la actuación.

A pesar de todo, el moreno no estaba nervioso. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que los pulgares del Warbler hacían en el dorso de sus mano y se perdió en la inmensidad del verde de las pupilas, que lo miraban transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que podían. Se sentía tan bien con él. Empezaba a reconocer el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento, pero temía que fuera real porque no quería sufrir.

* * *

><p><em>So I run now to the things they said could restore me<em>

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh_

La actuación de New Directions acabó con esas notas cantadas por Blaine. Todo el público aplaudió, pero Sebastian fue el que lo hizo con más intensidad. Estaba orgulloso de Anderson, había actuado como debía y su performance había sido perfecta. Le agradaba pensar que parte de ese éxito también era suyo, por ser un amigo, un apoyo para ese chico que le sonreía a él desde el escenario antes de abandonarlo.

Todos los equipos ya habían hecho su actuación, sólo quedaba saber quién ganaría...


	10. Capítulo 9: Thanksgiving

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por los comentarios. Espero que de verdad os guste lo que viene... La semana que viene será el último capítulo "triste" relacionado con esos monstruos y a partir de ahí tendremos lo que más me gusta... DRAMA, pero drama más normal, no sé si me explico...

**Yamii**, cariño. Muchas gracias. Blaine poco a poco sigue adelante. Obvio que hay celos de Kurt! Pero lo siento por él (nah, mentira). Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Darren ha hecho genial todas las canciones (momento fangirl) pero creo que esa es de las mejores (la mejor si exceptuamos en las que acaba sentado en el piano, esas me gustan más, ya sabes All of Me, Teenage Dream, Against All Odds...). Se me hace difícil elegir entre Warblers y ND pero mi decisión ha sido por elementos del fic más que por otra cosa (sinceramente, soy más de los Warblers pero no siempre gana lo que yo quiero). La historia de Sebastian la conocerás, eso te lo aseguro, pero cada cosa en su momento... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: THANKSGIVING<strong>_

New Directions y los Warblers estaban sobre el escenario. Sólo quedaban el segundo y el primer lugar de la competencia. Un equipo saldría vencedor y el otro se quedaría en el camino. Blaine miró hacia donde estaban los Warblers, Sebastian se dio cuenta y le sonrió. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Los ganadores de los Sectionals son... ¡New Directions!

Todos los alumnos del McKinley saltaron para celebrarlo. Estaban felices porque lo habían conseguido y, en gran parte, era gracias al gran solo que había hecho el ojimiel. Nadie se atrevió a tocarlo, pero todos le dieron la enhorabuena por su actuación. El joven se acercó hasta los estudiantes de Dalton y abrazó a su amigo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Blaine llegaron al coche del primero. Salían del McKinley después de terminar la competición. Todos se habían despedido de ellos de manera afectuosa. Incluso Kurt se había mostrado amable con Smythe, algo que sorprendió a todos. Era la noche de Acción de Gracias y todos irían a sus casas a cenar.<p>

– Antes de salir de aquí, quiero hablar contigo de algo. – El castaño se puso serio.

– ¿De qué? – El moreno lo miró intrigado.

– Sé que estás dolido todavía pero hoy es un día para estar en familia. Si quieres venir a mi casa no hay problema, mis padres te han acogido sin condiciones. Sin embargo... Sé que tus padres querrían pasar esta noche contigo. Si tú quieres, te llevo allí. Si no quieres, vamos a mi casa. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de la situación y que sepas que puedes ir con ellos si quieres.

– No sé, Seb.

– Piénsalo. Podemos esperar antes de salir de aquí. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

* * *

><p>Sebastian agarró con dulzura la mano de Blaine antes de tocar el timbre. El moreno había accedido a cenar con sus padres. No sabía si su hermano también estaría ahí, pero no tendría problemas con ello. Como el castaño le había dicho, eran su familia y lo amaban. Sólo habían cometido el error de pensar que había ido a Nueva York a ver a su novio. Pensándolo bien... ¿Quién no lo habría creído? Tenía algo que celebrar y nadie podría haber pensado en alguien mejor con quién hacerlo.<p>

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Susan Anderson, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado y un pañuelo en la mano.

– ¿Blaine? – La mujer se extrañó. Estaba deprimida desde el día que su hijo se había marchado de casa. Se había sentido mala madre y pensaba que no merecía el perdón del menor.

– Mamá... ¿Está bien si ceno con vosotros hoy? – El ojimiel estaba nervioso, no sabía si lo aceptarían al llegar sin avisar.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! No sabes lo feliz que me hace. – La madre abrazó al menor con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Sebastian iba a hacer algo al ver que Susan abrazaba a Blaine pero se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba bien. No sólo eso, él también correspondió el abrazo. Eso tranquilizó al castaño, que sonreía con cariño mientras veía esa tierna imagen.

– ¿Quién es? – James le preguntó a su esposa mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Entonces pudo ver a su mujer y a su hijo abrazados. – Blaine.

El padre también se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo. El adolescente se encontraba bien entre los brazos de sus progenitores. Eran cariñosos, fuertes y lo apoyarían siempre. Tal vez no se tomaron del todo bien su homosexualidad y cometieron errores, pero nunca habían tenido intención de dañar al menor.

Cuando la familia rompió el abrazo, Smythe comprobó que su amigo también había llorado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esa vez había sido muy diferente a todas las que había visto durante esos días. Esa vez, las lágrimas eran de alegría.

– Blaine, no sé si podré venir a buscarte después de cenar. Ya sabes que si bebo algo de vino no debo conducir. Por eso te había preparado tus cosas para que te quedes aquí si no puedo venir. – Sebastian comentó, lo que dejó al moreno sorprendido. El castaño se volvió y sacó una mochila del maletero de su coche.

– Seb...

– Mañana vendré a buscarte si no vengo esta noche. No te preocupes, estás con tus padres y puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa.

Smythe agarró la mano de su amigo con cariño y lo abrazó antes de volver sobre sus pasos y montarse en el coche para ir a su casa. El ojimiel entró a la residencia Anderson tras sus padres.

– Blaine. – Cooper se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho. – Me alegro que estés aquí, Squirrel.

* * *

><p>Blaine se despertó en su antigua habitación. Estaba casi vacía porque se había llevado la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Se puso las pantuflas que Sebastian le había metido en la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina y supo que todos estaban allí desayunando. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse.<p>

– No me gusta Sebastian. No sé qué está haciendo con Blaine. – Susan comentó.

– No entiendo por qué. El muchacho a traído a Blaine a casa para Acción de Gracias, lo está cuidando y lo ayuda a recuperarse. – James añadió.

– Fue él quien casi deja ciego a Blaine hace casi un año. Kurt dice... – La mujer comenzó.

– Kurt está celoso. – Cooper intervino. – No soporta que Blaine no hable con él y sin embargo sí esté tan cerca de Sebastian.

– Kurt quiere lo mejor para Blaine. Si él dice que Sebastian no lo es... – La madre dijo muy seria.

– Sebastian es lo que Blaine necesita ahora. Se acercó a él porque era el que menos daño le había hecho. – Su hijo mayor comentó.

– ¡Casi lo deja ciego! – La señora Anderson intentaba defender su teoría.

– Y nosotros lo olvidamos durante diez días. Mamá, piénsalo. ¿Quién le ha hecho más daño? ¿Alguien de quien no esperaba nada o las personas que supuestamente teníamos que cuidarlo? – Cooper intentaba defender la amistad de su hermano con Smythe porque lo quería y no podía pensar en nada más que la felicidad del menor.

– No sé si Sebastian es lo mejor para él. – Susan comentó.

– Te guste o no es quien yo he elegido para estar conmigo ahora. – Blaine entró para dar la cara. – No sé qué pasará en el futuro. Puede que vuelva a Kurt, puede que tenga una relación con Sebastian o puede que me vaya a Nueva York a estudiar y conozca a otro chico que me haga volver a creer en el amor. Ahora no puedo pensar en eso porque sólo tengo un objetivo. Quiero dejar de tener miedo, quiero poder dormir sin pesadillas, quiero poder tocar a las personas, quiero volver a ser yo. Sebastian me está ayudando a conseguirlo. Gracias a él volví a subirme a un escenario, gracias a él estoy hoy aquí... Si no sabes valorar eso, no estoy seguro de que valores los avances que hago y, por lo tanto, no valoras como era antes.

El timbre sonó y el menor fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. En cuanto vio a Smythe se lanzó a sus brazos, lo había extrañado durante toda la noche. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando la muestra de afecto de los dos jóvenes y a ninguno le pasó inadvertido el cariño que ambos se profesaban. Cooper se dio cuenta de que ahí había mucho más que amistad y que era por parte de los dos. Fue consciente de que ambos se contenían porque no era el momento pero que pronto serían una realidad. En contra de lo que opinaba su madre, a él le encantaba. Es muy fácil estar al lado de alguien cuando las cosas están bien, incluso es muy fácil enfrentarse a alguien por una estúpida competencia de coros. Lo difícil es estar al lado de alguien en su momento más oscuro y apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

– ¿Has desayunado? – El actor preguntó al recién llegado en cuanto los dos menores rompieron su abrazo.

– Sí. – Respondió Sebastian agradecido por la pregunta, ya que suponía que era una invitación a que lo hiciera con ellos.

– Squirrel todavía no lo ha hecho, tal vez quieras acompañarlo y tomar un café. – Cooper invitó, haciendo que su padre sonriera satisfecho porque apoyaba esa invitación y que su madre se incomodara porque no le gustaba.

– Será genial, gracias.

Todos se fueron a la cocina y charlaron alegremente mientras la señora Anderson estaba en silencio observando cada una de sus reacciones. No le gustaba la situación, no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Kurt para su pequeño. Esperaba que todo volviera a su lugar pronto.


	11. Capítulo 10: El juicio

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Espero que os guste el capítulo, es de las últimas veces que veremos a Blaine tan vulnerable por culpa de lo que pasó...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: EL JUICIO<strong>_

Sebastian y Blaine entraban en los juzgados de Lima para asistir al juicio en el que esperaban que condenaran a los secuestradores del moreno. El castaño no se había separado de él en toda la mañana y había llegado el momento que todos temían. Sabían que sería duro y que sería una prueba de la fortaleza del ojimiel. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con los señores Anderson, Cooper, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury y todos sus compañeros de New Directions y los Warblers.

Blaine se abrazó a sus padres y hermano, ya había pasado la barrera del contacto con ellos. Después saludó con la mano y una triste sonrisa a todos los demás. Los que se habían graduado habían vuelto para mostrar su apoyo. Un amigo los necesitaba y ellos no le iban a fallar de nuevo.

Entraron a la sala y comenzó el interrogatorio al moreno. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue contar todo lo que había pasado durante esos días de cautiverio. Todos sus familiares y amigos estaban agarrados de las manos, llorando o conteniendo las lágrimas mientras el ojimiel daba detalles de lo ocurrido. Smythe apenas podía levantar su mirada del suelo, cada palabra que escuchaba rompía más su corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien dañar a una persona tan dulce y buena como Blaine? El tono de voz del moreno, sus palabras entre sollozos, las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, los horrores que narraba... Todo era tan doloroso, tan cruel...

El juez ordenó un receso para que el jurado tomara la decisión. Anderson corrió hacia donde se encontraba su grupo de apoyo. Sin embargo, él sólo veía a una persona.

– Seb... – El moreno susurró acercándose a su amigo, todavía temblando y llorando por lo que acababa de contar. – Sé que es difícil pero necesito que seas fuerte por mí. Necesito que me abraces...

El castaño no necesitó ni una palabra más. Rodeó al ojimiel con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, aprovechando la diferencia de altura y acariciando dulcemente su espalda.

El más alto era consciente de que iba a hacer algo que tal vez era demasiado para su amigo pero necesitaba hacerlo. Smythe besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine, deseando que el gesto fuera algo reconfortante y no dañino para el otro. El moreno sintió el beso y se agarró aun más fuerte a la camisa que Sebastian llevaba.

– Lo siento. – Susurró el castaño.

– Está bien... No me sueltes... – Suplicó el ojimiel.

– Te tengo, no tienes nada que temer...

Todos observaban la escena de los dos amigos. Eran conscientes del fuerte lazo que había entre los dos. Algunos como Nick, Jeff, Cooper o Sam se alegraban al ver la imagen, deseando que pronto fueran pareja. Otros como Kurt, la señora Anderson, Rachel o Mercedes estaban decepcionados de que eso se produjera porque consideraban que Blaine debía estar con Hummel.

* * *

><p>Todos salían de los juzgados, Blaine agarrado fuertemente a la mano de Sebastian. El jurado había considerado a los tres culpables de secuestro, maltrato agresión sexual e incluso intento de asesinato porque uno de ellos casi asfixia al menor. Gracias a eso, el moreno podía estar tranquilo, no volvería a verlos más. Saber eso había producido un cambio en él, se sentía más seguro.<p>

– Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Sé que no he estado muy cerca de alguno de vosotros estos días y aun así habéis estado aquí. – El moreno comentó.

– Estaremos siempre para ti, eres nuestro amigo. – Santana sonrió con cariño.

– Claro, Bro. – Sam sonrió. – Estamos esperando a que quieras volver pero tienes que saber que estamos aquí.

Anderson sonrió a todos, muy agradecido del apoyo. Sin embargo, pronto se fue con Sebastian, que le aportaba el cariño y protección que él necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Blaine se levantó de la cama sintiéndose como si fuera un niño pequeño. Una pesadilla lo había despertado y el silencio de la noche no lo tranquilizaba nada. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sebastian. Entró sin llamar, no esperaba que el castaño estuviera despierto. Recorrió el pequeño espacio que separaba la puerta de la cama y se tumbó sobre el colchón, bajo las sábanas y mantas, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Smythe. El más alto se despertó al sentir algo acercándose a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo único que podía ver era unos ojos oscuros por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, proveniente de la luna y las farolas de la calle. Sin embargo, conocía todos los matices de la mirada que tenía frente a él, reflejando su vergüenza, timidez y miedo.<p>

– No quería despertarte. – El moreno susurró.

– No importa... ¿Está todo bien? – Sebastian quiso saber mientras ponía su mano en la cadera del otro.

– He tenido una pesadilla. – El ojimiel bajó su mirada, no quería ver la expresión de su amigo. Sin embargo, éste lo agarró de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

– Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? La última vez acabaste escapando porque tenías miedo de dormir conmigo. – Su voz reflejaba que acababa de despertarse pero también mostraba su preocupación.

– No imagino ningún sitio mejor que entre tus brazos para sentirme protegido. – El más bajo confesó.

– No hay que hablar más.

Smythe abrazó a su amigo y empezó a cantarle en voz baja hasta que se durmió. Sebastian sonrió porque era la primera vez que el otro le confiaba su tranquilidad nocturna y dejaba que lo cuidase en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Sebastian se despertaron con el sonido del despertador. Estaban uno frente al otro, tumbados de lado y abrazados. El moreno sonrió sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como en esos momentos.<p>

– ¿Qué tal? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Perfecto. He dormido muy bien aquí. – El ojimiel respondió sin moverse.

– Quédate un rato más, yo me iré a la ducha.

Smythe se levantó y salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, que se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos para relajarse unos minutos hasta que llegase su turno en el baño.

* * *

><p>Blaine entró en la cocina después de ducharse y prepararse para ir al instituto. Sebastian y su madre estaban allí.<p>

– Buenos días. No desayuno aquí. Cooper me ha llamado, me invita a desayunar y luego me lleva al McKinley. Tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos luego.

El moreno se acercó a su amigo que estaba sentado desayunando y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La respiración del castaño se detuvo al sentir el calor de los labios del otro sobre su piel. Realmente no se lo esperaba. El ojimiel sonrió y salió de la casa para reunirse con su hermano.

Smythe se sentía estúpido, un simple beso en la mejilla lo había descentrado. Su corazón latía acelerado, estaba sonrojado y su estómago había sido atacado por un millón de mariposas.

– Eso se llama amor, cariño. – Sandra se acercó, abrazó a su hijo por la espalda y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. No necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando, lo conocía muy bien.

– No es bueno, no debería...

– El amor es así, sólo necesitas paciencia hasta que él esté preparado e intentar conquistarlo. – La mujer comentó.

El joven no respondió pero conocía más de cien razones por las que no debería estar con Anderson.

* * *

><p>Cooper y Blaine se encontraban desayunando en el Lima Bean. Habían comprado varios dulces y galletas para acompañar su café. Los dos charlaban animadamente y reían por las bromas que hacía el mayor. Al actor le encantaba ver a su hermano así, el día anterior había sido duro pero parecía que el menor estaba mejor que nunca.<p>

– Pareces muy contento. Pensé que estarías peor. – El más alto cambió de tema.

– Lo he pasado mal pero vuestro apoyo y saber que están encerrados me tranquiliza bastante. – Blaine confesó.

– Sobre todo el apoyo de Sebastian... – Cooper insinuó.

– Sí, Seb se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

– ¿Has pensado en tu futuro? – El mayor quiso saber mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para poner toda su atención en su hermano.

– Sí, ya he mandado mi solicitud a NYADA. Iré a Nueva York a estudiar.

– ¿Y Sebastian?

– Él quiere ir a una de las grandes. Ya sabes, Brown, Harvard, Yale o Columbia. – El más bajo comentó.

– Columbia está en Nueva York. – El actor añadió.

– Lo sé, si soy egoísta me gustaría que fuera a Columbia. – El estudiante del McKinley bajó la mirada.

– Tú puedes hacer que vaya a Nueva York...

– ¿Cómo? – Por primera vez, el menor puso toda su atención en la conversación.

– Dile lo que sientes.

– Coop, no estoy preparado aun. – El joven no quería negar algo que era evidente, menos aun cuando sabía que su hermano lo sabía.

– No tardes mucho, puede que pierdas tu oportunidad. A él le gustas mucho. Si tú quieres, vais a estar juntos.

– ¡Lo sé! Pero... ¿Qué clase de relación tendríamos? No estoy preparado, no podría besarlo, acariciarlo de manera más íntima... No sería justo para él.

– Squirrel, no tardes. Puede que dejes escapar la oportunidad de tu vida por miedo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Blaine está de vuelta

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Sé que es un poco tarde para contar un capítulo navideño, por eso lo dejo como algo secundario... La navidad no es importante, lo importante es lo que trae a la vida de Blaine... Anuncio que el siguiente capítulo será sobre el día de San Valentín (aunque seguramente lo suba algo atrasado porque no creo que llegue al sábado a terminarlo)... Espero que os guste el de hoy ya que es un momento de paz antes de una tormenta... O bueno, tal vez solo es una ligera lluvia... Ya veremos ;)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: BLAINE ESTÁ DE VUELTA<strong>_

Blaine parecía nervioso. Era martes por la noche y estaba cenando con Sebastian y los señores Smythe. Todos habían notado que su actitud no era la habitual, sin embargo no querían presionarlo. El moreno miraba a su amigo de vez en cuando con una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad que preocupaba al castaño. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del ojimiel haciendo que el Warbler se cansara de la situación.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre? – El ojiverde pidió. Los dos adultos los miraron intrigados pero no dijeron nada.

– No... Digo, sí... ¡Ay! No sé... – El estudiante del McKinley no sabía qué decir.

– Sebastian, tal vez necesite algo de privacidad para decirte lo que sea... – Sandra añadió, entendiendo mal las intenciones del joven. Ella pensaba que por fin se le declararía a su hijo y ella deseaba que llegara ese momento.

– No es eso... Es algo que debéis saber todos. He estado pensando y... – El miembro de New Directions miró a todos antes de volver a hablar. – Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa con mis padres.

El Warbler sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No había pensado en la posibilidad de Anderson volviendo con su familia. Era consciente de que era algo bueno pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Blaine alrededor, ir a buscarlo a la salida del instituto y buscar alguna cosa para hacer cuando llegaran a casa, incluso se había acostumbrado a dormir con él entre sus brazos cuando tenía pesadillas. Todo eso se acababa con el moreno volviendo a la residencia Anderson.

– ¿No... vas... a decir nada? – Los ojos miel del joven se humedecieron mirando a su amigo.

– Yo... Creo que si es lo que quieres no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo. – El estudiante de Dalton se encogió de hombros aunque estaba claramente dolido.

– Seb... – El más bajo agarró la mano de su amigo con dulzura. – Vamos a seguir viéndonos y espero que al menos hablemos todos los días. Podrías ir a buscarme al McKinley como siempre y pasar la tarde conmigo siempre que quieras. Es sólo que creo que debo volver a mi casa, con mis padres. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de vernos... ¡Al contrario! Espero que esto fortalezca nuestra amistad... Espero que consiga normalizarla y que seas más que el hombro en el que lloro... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Anderson tenía miedo. Parte de este cambio era para que pudiera avanzar en su relación con Sebastian. Podía parecer raro pero creía que si empezaban algo en un futuro más o menos lejano, vivir juntos no era algo que ayudara mucho. Sabía parte del pasado amoroso del castaño y no creía conveniente permanecer allí si empezaban algo. No quería agobiarlo, quería darle su espacio.

Smythe no fue consciente de las segundas intenciones de su amigo al decir que quería que fuera algo más que un hombro en que llorar. No fue consciente de que indirectamente Blaine estaba contándole que quería aspirar a una relación. El moreno no se engañaría, sabía que el Warbler sentía algo por él. Lo había notado en las miradas, caricias e incluso besos que se habían dado. Y él cada día estaba más seguro de que le gustaban esas atenciones.

– Claro que lo entiendo... Pero voy a echarte de menos... – El ojiverde tenía su mirada fija en su plato, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que el otro estaba haciendo hasta que sintió unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla y unas manos que bajaban por su pecho mientras el más bajo se ponía detrás de su silla. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran complacidos.

– Prometo que no te abandonaré. Sé lo que es eso y no voy a permitir que te sientas así. – Las palabras del estudiante del McKinley fueron casi un susurro en el oído de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba ayudando a sus compañeros del Glee Club a llenar la sala del coro con diversos adornos navideños. Habían colocado un árbol en uno de los lados y las paredes estaban llenas de espumillón.<p>

– No, Blaine. Ese adorno lo debe poner Sam. Tiene que ir más arriba y tú no llegas. – Tina indicó.

– Voy. – El aludido se acercó y alargó la mano para coger la bola. Sin querer, sus dedos tocaron los del ex Warbler. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado pero con todo lo ocurrido hizo que el rubio apartara la mano rápidamente, dejando que el adorno cayera y se rompiera. – Mierda. Lo siento...

– Está bien. – La asiática comentó. – Iré a por una escoba para barrerlo.

– Blaine, yo...

– No importa, Sam. Ha sido un simple toque. Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – El ojimiel aclaró. No se había asustado por el pequeño toque que habían tenido.

– Mañana fiesta navideña en mi casa. Estáis todos invitados. – Sugar interrumpió la conversación mientras entraba. Ella no había acudido para ayudar a adornar la sala.

– ¿Puedo ir con Sebastian? – Blaine preguntó. Todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. Hasta ese día, cualquier contacto con él, aunque hubiera sido tan ligero como el que había tenido con Sam, suponía que se bloqueara o incluso que le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Por otro lado, no se integraba en las actividades del Glee Club. Había sido una grata sorpresa verlo ayudar con la decoración. El que además se interesara por ir a la fiesta era algo que nadie esperaba.

– Claro... ¡Cuantos más, mejor! – Motta tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras el ojimiel lo miraba esperanzado.

* * *

><p>Sam y Brittany caminaron de la mano hasta la barra que habían preparado en el salón de la casa de la familia Motta. Allí se encontraron con Tina y Artie. Este último miraba como Blaine y Sebastian estaban sentados en uno de los sillones mientras hablaban con Marley y Jake. Cualquiera que no supiera nada sobre ellos pensaría que son una pareja estable y compenetrada. La mano del moreno descansaba sobre una de las piernas del castaño, como si fuera un gesto normal y habitual entre ellos, como si no tuviera ningún significado específico. La mano del ojiverde estaba en la parte superior del sillón, casi posicionado sobre los hombros del ojimiel. Cada vez que sus miradas coincidían ambos se sonreían con amor. Se acercaban más de lo que cualquier pareja de amigos se acercaría e incluso hubo un par de besos en la mejilla de Smythe, suaves y dulces.<p>

– ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta? – Preguntó el chico en silla de ruedas.

– No, yo también he visto que hay una docena de hadas volando. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, son buenas. – La rubia comentó ganándose una mirada extrañada de todos.

– Me refiero a Blaine y Sebastian...

– Yo sí lo he visto. – Tina intervino. – Debo decir que me preocupa. Sebastian va a hacerle mucho daño.

– Yo creo que no. – Sam interrumpió lo que sería un gran discurso de la asiática sobre los motivos por los que Anderson no debería estar con Smythe. – Lo ha cuidado y apoyado de una manera en la que ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho y no podemos quejarnos de nada de lo que ha hecho. Ha estado a su lado y le ha ayudado a volver con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que Sebastian siente algo tan fuerte por Blaine como lo siente Blaine por él.

– No deberíamos olvidarnos de que Sebastian casi lo dejó sin un ojo el año pasado... – Artie argumentó.

– Míralos. – Brittany comentó soñadora. – Puedes ver en cualquiera de sus miradas lo que sienten. Cuando están juntos salen corazoncitos, nubes de algodón, estrellitas y arco iris de sus ojos. Es hermoso...

– Y un poco empalagoso, la verdad. – Evans añadió.

– No niego que Blaine esté enamorado. – Tina aclaró. – Pero eso no significa que sea correspondido. Sebastian le prometió a Kurt que intercedería para que vuelvan juntos.

– En ese caso debemos actuar rápido. Cuando amas a alguien quieres lo mejor para esa persona. Tal vez Sebastian se aparte porque piense que Blaine aun ama a Kurt. – El rubio parecía alterado.

– No vas a interceder por Sebastian. – Abrams agarró al joven del brazo para evitar que avanzara. – Dos queremos que vuelva con Kurt y dos queréis que esté con Sebastian. Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos que ellos elijan.

– ¿Sabes que al final el que acabará sufriendo será Blaine? No quiero eso. – Cohen-Chan comentó pero fue interrumpida por Pierce.

– Yo creo que el que sufrirá será Kurt...


	13. Capítulo 12: Una boda en San Valentín

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Dije que no llegaría a subir el capítulo de San Valentín hoy pero al final me ha dado tiempo. Estaba muy inspirada (la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir esta parte)... No me odieis...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: UNA BODA EN SAN VALENTÍN<strong>_

El día de San Valentín llegó y eso significaba una cosa, era el día de la boda de Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury. Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine con su coche. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero había acabado invitado a la ceremonia. El castaño llamó a la puerta de la residencia de los Anderson y se quedó sin respiración cuando se abrió. El moreno estaba muy elegante con un esmoquin negro con las solapas de la chaqueta de una tela un poco más brillante que el resto aunque sin ser excesivamente llamativas y una pajarita del mismo color que contrastaba con el blanco de la camisa. Su pelo llevaba algo de gel pero bastante menos del habitual, algo que sorprendió a su amigo.

– Estás... – El ojiverde fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

– Tú también. – El más bajo susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas por el piropo que acababa de recibir. Su amigo también estaba muy elegante con un esmoquin negro algo más clásico que el suyo.

– Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

El Warbler extendió el brazo para que el otro se apoyara en el y así caminaron hasta la puerta del copiloto. Smythe abrió el coche para que Anderson se pudiera sentar. La cara del ojimiel se puso aun más roja al ser el destinatario de todas las atenciones del estudiante de Dalton.

* * *

><p>Emma había huido de su propia boda, dejando a Will plantado en el altar. Sin embargo, el profesor no quiso que sus alumnos perdieran la oportunidad de disfrutar de la fiesta y del día de San Valentín. Por eso, los invitados fueron al lugar donde se realizaba la recepción.<p>

Como era de esperar, los miembros de New Directions cantaban las canciones que amenizaban la fiesta. Bueno, los miembros de New Directions y Sebastian, ya que a él le habían asignado un dúo con Blaine... Más bien, había sido el moreno el que había pedido cantar con su amigo y, además, había elegido la canción con mucho cuidado.

Llegó el momento de que el Warbler y el capitán del Glee Club del McKinley cantaran. Los dos subieron al escenario, el ojimiel quedando a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Las primeras notas de su canción sonaron y los dos se miraron de manera tímida pero con mucho amor.

**I Wanna Know What Love Is ***

Había mucha química entre ellos, los sentimientos eran casi palpables. Nadie quedó ajeno a lo que pasaba en ese escenario, a como los dos se dedicaban esas palabras porque ambos querían vencer sus miedos y que el otro les enseñara lo que es el amor. Los allí presentes tenían diferente opinión. Algunos como Sam y Brittany, que habían sido los confidentes de Blaine y que sabían lo que el moreno intentaba hacer, estaban felices. Otros como Tina o Mercedes, estaban muy preocupados. Y por último, estaba Kurt que sentía crecer todo su odio hacia Smythe.

* * *

><p>Kurt entró a los servicios de caballeros. Había visto que Sebastian se dirigía allí y quería hablar con él a solas. El castaño estaba lavándose las manos cuando entró y se saludaron de manera cordial aunque muy distante. El ojiazul lo observó con odio mientras terminaba de lavarse y se secaba las manos. El Warbler había estado con Blaine en todo momento y el residente en Nueva York había visto sus miradas, sus risas, sus toqueteos y su complicidad por lo que él se sentía desplazado. Apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con su exnovio, sólo un saludo y un par de preguntas sobre como estaban.<p>

– Tenemos que hablar. – El estudiante de NYADA rompió el hielo.

– ¿De qué? – El ojiverde lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Tú me hiciste unas promesas hace tiempo y veo que no las has estado cumpliendo. – El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

– No sé de qué me hablas... – Smythe iba a salir pero el otro se lo impidió poniéndose en su camino.

– Me prometiste que Blaine volvería a mi lado, que tú no ibas a intentar conquistarlo, que tú no serías ningún obstáculo. Sin embargo, todo ha sido mentira. No has hecho nada para que Blaine esté conmigo. Al contrario, lo estás seduciendo y aprovechándote de su vulnerabilidad para sacar provecho. Vas a acostarte con él y olvidarlo, sin importarte sus sentimientos lo más mínimo. Blaine merece algo mucho mejor. – Hummel casi gritó.

– Sí, me estoy aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de Blaine para que haga lo que yo quiero. Ya sabes, para que vuelva a tener una relación normal con sus padres y hermano, para que mejore su relación con sus amigos... Sólo me falta el último paso, el más difícil, que quiera volver contigo. En contra de lo que crees, quiero lo mejor para Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine había estado escuchando esa conversación desde la puerta de los servicios. No podía creer lo que esas dos personas habían estado hablando. Estaba convencido de que Sebastian sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, lo que estaba escuchando distaba mucho de lo que él pensaba que pasaba. Y eso dolía. Se sentía traicionado y manipulado, se sentía como un muñeco que había estado a la merced de los deseos de dos personas que habían pactado cuál debía ser su futuro, cuáles serían sus sentimientos. No podía seguir ahí, no podía ni respirar. Por eso permitió que sus pies salieran corriendo de allí, aunque él desconocía el destino.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba preocupado y lo peor era que había preocupado a todos los miembros de New Directions y a los señores Anderson. Después de haber terminado su conversación con Kurt, había pasado media hora buscando a Blaine pero nadie lo había visto. Había intentado hablar con él por el móvil pero no le respondía, por lo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que llamar a la madre de su amigo. Ella le había dicho que no estaba en casa y lo único que había conseguido es que se asustara. Sólo había dos personas más a las que no conseguía localizar, Sam y Brittany. Por eso había decidido ir a la casa de la rubia. Llamó al timbre y minutos después salió la joven. Todavía llevaba el vestido que había llevado a la boda, pero ya no llevaba los zapatos de tacón. En vez de eso llevaba unas pantuflas rosas y blancas que parecían dos peluches. También se había puesto una manta sobre los hombros que le cubría la parte de arriba para no pasar frío.<p>

– Brittany... Estoy buscando a Blaine... ¿Sabes donde está? – El castaño preguntó amablemente. Pierce salió de su casa y volvió la puerta. Luego se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie en una ventana en la que había luz.

– Está con Sam y conmigo. – La chica respondió y el Warbler suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– No. Él no va a querer verte y respeto eso. – La cheerio aclaró.

– ¿Qué? – Smythe la miró sorprendido.

– Ha escuchado determinada conversación tuya con Kurt y no quiere saber nada de ti. No lo culpo. – Ella añadió. El estudiante de Dalton sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir.

– Yo...

– Iba a confesarte lo que siente por ti. Creo que sabes qué es lo que siente, no creo que estés tan ciego. Había reunido el valor para hacerlo esta noche. Quería algo romántico, por eso había elegido esa canción para que cantaseis juntos. Después, cuando lo llevaras a su casa te iba a contar todo. Sam y yo habíamos estado ayudándolo con eso.

– Britt, yo...

– No sé qué problema tienes o por qué haces ésto. Yo sólo sé que Blaine no se merece sufrir y si eso implica que vamos a tener que evitar que te vea, lo vamos a hacer. – La rubia no dejaba que el otro se explicara.

– No quería hacerle daño. – Sebastian bajó la mirada.

– Sam y yo creíamos que pronto podríamos hacer citas dobles y veríamos muy feliz a Blaine...

– Él estaría mejor con Kurt que conmigo. – El castaño estaba decidido.

– Creo que Blaine es lo suficientemente mayor y maduro como para que Kurt o tú toméis decisiones por él. – Pierce comentó. – Me encantaría quedarme contigo a charlar pero Blaine está en mi habitación llorando y Sam no sabe como comportarse en esas situaciones, es un hombre.

Y sin más explicación, la estudiante del McKinley volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Sebastian sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a todos para tranquilizarlos. No explicó nada, sólo dijo que Anderson estaba con Sam y Britt y que tal vez se quedaría en casa de la rubia por la noche.

Por su parte, la cheerio entró a su habitación y se encontró al ojimiel tumbado en su cama, hecho un ovillo, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas estiradas de Evans, que tenía su espalda apoyada en el cabecero y acariciaba el pelo de su amigo para que intentara tranquilizar sus sollozos. La joven se tumbó al otro lado de su novio de manera que su cara quedó frente a la de su amigo y así intentar consolarlo. Ese día había sido difícil y sólo querían que acabara cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><em>*La canción I Wanna Know What Love Is es del grupo Foreigner pero os recomiendo que busquéis la versión de la película Rock Of Ages porque ahí es un dúo y así podéis ver como me los imagino (Blaine cantaría la parte de Malin Akerman y Sebastian la de Tom Cruise). Os recomiendo que busquéis al menos la letra porque creo que encaja bastante bien con el momento que están viviendo los chicos.<em>


End file.
